Girl Unknown
by ForeverPluggedIn97
Summary: Clary Fray is a sixteen year old girl in care, not only is she getting over her mother s murder on her father s hands, she also has to go to a new school with people she has never met. read how she get s on and if a certain golden boy comes in to save the day... Rated K because I don t think it s that violent or rude. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys, thank you for clicking onto my fan fiction :D I hope you enjoy it, like it said in the summary this is all human. This is my first attempt at publishing fan fic so please be as constructive with your criticism as possible :D above all ENJOY! **

Day one: I'm woken to the beep of my alarm on my phone, groaning I turn over slam the cover down and turn away snuggling back down. "Clary get your ass down the stairs before your breakfast is fed to the bin!" Luke the care worker yells up the stairs to me.

Groaning again I tiredly lift myself out of bed and go towards my wardrobe looking out my favorite t shirt with Fred Weasley on it, I then throw a pair of jeans and my battered converse and go downstairs to the chaos of breakfast in a care home.

I throw myself into the chair and eat my now soggy cereal while taking my protein tablet with warm orange juice. I'm placing my bowl into the dish water when Amatis the temp worker totters in her overly large heels and walks over to me with a smile that can melt butter.

"Good morning nerd. Sleep well?" She asked moving on not even bothered on hearing the answer. I mumble a reply then walk back upstairs to get ready for my first day at my new school.

Even saying it makes me want to groan and complain I don't wanna go to this stupid new school where I'm going to be stared at just cause no one knows me, I want to go to the school that I was going to since I was twelve but no. Ever since I was left at Sunshine village care I was moved to the school that all the others go for safety reasons and the fact that it would be easier for them.

Sighing I shoved the rest of my books in bag then went downstairs said goodbye to everyone then went out to the back of the house to where the last thing connecting me to my mum was waiting patiently for me.

**"Happy sixteenth birthday honey, your birthday present is outside" I looked at my mum with curiosity then sprang up and forced open our old back door, there standing was a bike like no other it had a coat of deathly black paint a pouch at the back and when cheeked a 16'000 RPM motor.**

**"Oh my god!" I screamed hugging my mum tightly before jumping up and down like a fangirl when their shipping has a moment. Mum just laughed and said "Seeing as how you passed your driving already and couldn't afford a car I thought this would be the next best thing" while casually shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing special, Laughing still I hugged her and said "This is better.".**

**Just then the door rang. I pulled away and said "Probably just Rachel coming to wish me a happy birthday " I was about to go get it when mum put her hand out and said "Let me get it, it's your birthday after all". ****I smiled and nodded going back to admiring the bike noticing all the little things about it. I was about to check the chains when I heard a scream...**

**Stop!** My mind screamed, no way on the first day of school should I be thinking of that day way too depressing and I was nervous enough without adding depressed to it.

I got on my bike after placing my bag in the pouch then made my way towards Idris community school which is on the outskirts of town listening to Two Door Cinema Club's new Album trying to stay below the incredibly low speeding limit which nearly ended up with me getting two parking tickets.

Finally I arrived and found a space for my bike took my bike helmet off and then as subtle as I could shock my hair loose so it fell around my shoulders. It was then I noticed the people staring at me, I cringed into my body while trying to walk as normally as possible towards the doors without attracting too much attention.

Breathing a sigh of relief as I got into the school I looked around for anything to indicate where the reception would be, not finding anything I sighed and looked at the map one of the girls had drawn for me this morning and started following the map.

I was out in the courtyard studying the map closely sure I had taken a wrong turn earlier when I walked into a hard wall. **Shit buckets** I think while dropping to the floor picking up my books and pens that have spilled all over the floor, "Mind yourself there" said a voice towering over me.

I look up and there standing in front of me is the most beautiful guy I've ever seen before, light golden tan, muscles all guys want, Blondie brown hair and green eyes that look like the sea. I'm about to say something when the bell rings, swearing inside my head I shove the last of my books in my bag smile gratefully at the cute guy then keep walking towards reception.

After getting my timetable locker and journal I've missed most of the first class which is Geography which is fine by me but I decide to start finding wherever room fourteen is for English which I wasn't gonna miss if possible, walking out of the reception door I turn left as my journal map says and come towards another door, going through I find rooms fourteen fifteen and sixteen.

Grinning I sit down on the wooden benches waiting for class to finish, looking around my mind wanders to the guy outside **wonder who he was, a nerd? NOPE too handsome to be a nerd only the average people are nerds... Oh hell he's a popular. He'll never go for someone as awkward as me**.

Sighing I looked around once again to see the same white washed walls and Lino floor as any other school, I was about to go back to looking at my English book when the bell rang and almost immediately the hall was like a stamped of bodies trying to get to their next class.

Self conscience I made my way into class and took a seat in the middle section hoping that no one would pay me any attention, that didn't work though cause when I sat down a guy took his seat next to me turned to me and said "I'm Simon and unless I'm more blind than I think, which could totally happen, you're new here yeah?".

I nodded my answer and tried not to groan in frustration, **why can't people leave me alone?** Simon just smiled and said "Well welcome to Idris. School for whores jocks and all is other people" then turned back into his seat looking on his copy for something.

I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be, I got out my pencil case and copy book placed it beside my clean English book and wondered if the teacher was nice.

Turns out my English teacher also are my tutor. His name was Mr. Pagborn was around forty five and was easy to get along with as long as you tried in his class, I started taking down the note from the board when he started taking the roll. I groaned inwardly here comes the storm.

"Jace Lightwood?" Mr Pangborn looked up through his rounded glasses to the class than back at his diary, at this time the guy from the courtyard sauntered in with some plastic girl and walked to the back of the classroom. Mr Pagborn huffed then said "Mr. Lightwood and Miss Penhallow lovely for you to grace this class with your presence" sarcasm dripping off his tongue; this earned a few snickers from pupils.

Mr. Lightwood and Penhallow just grinned towards the teacher and sat down; ignoring them Mr. Pagborn just went back to the roll "Clary Fray?" I sighed then said "Here" hoping that he wouldn't question my being here. Mr. Pagborn just looked up at me huffed and said "Welcome" then went on with the class.


	2. Chapter 2

DING Ding, I looked up at the clock twelve forty which meant... Oh god no P.E. Groaning I made my way to the changing rooms and started getting ready for fifty minutes of torture, I was packing away my shoes when a small brunette girl came over to the bench and started tying her laces.

"Hi. My names Lily, you're Clary right? We're in English together" she said with a kind smile on her face. I smiled and nodded. At this Lily started chattering on as we got out into the hall which massive enough for two classes to have P.E at the same time and still have space to move, Lily directed me over to one of the benches where we were then introduced to Mrs. Starkweather who looked like she just jumped out of a Adidas magazine with her sports gear. She then went on to tell us what we would be doing "Dodge ball" she exclaimed while giving people bibs and directing them to one corner with the other class who were doing the same thing to their class.

I was given a bib and was told to go over to the other side, waving bye to Lily I walked over to my team and listened quietly while the teacher wanted us to do, "Only run if you're sure that you'll get the ball and if you're not stay behind and wait for them to come towards you" he advised us, "Now go out there, win and enjoy yourself".

The game was being played the usual way, poplars hit nerds and the girls squealed if it came anywhere near them. It was me and Lightwood against some fifth year.

Lightwood was about to throw the ball when his plastic girlfriend called his name and he became distracted, seeing his opportunity the bully threw his ball towards lightwood's head and without thinking I threw my ball towards his hoping all those cricket matches with English boy Johnny had improved my swing.

My ball whizzed through the air bouncing his ball and mine out of the made up court, grinning I ran forwards grabbed a ball then to Lightwood said "Whenever you're ready" before edging backwards trying to see where I could hit him, I needn't had to though because that's when Lightwood decided to wake up and throw the ball at his feet right into the bullies stomach winning us the game.

The hall bursts into cheers and clapping, I walk over to the bully and shout over the clapping "Good game. You were really good" while shaking his hand. The guy just laughed and said "Thanks you too, you should try out for the team".

I said I would consider it then walked back to my team blushing when they clapped as I came towards them, I smiled and said "Thank Lightwood not me, he threw the winning ball" which gave way to more cheering. After that we were told we could go get changed, walking towards the door I was stopped by Lightwood who dragged me back and said "Thanks for the save back there" I laughed and said "Well we all know that guys get distracted quicker than girls, just didn't know it was that quick" with that I winked and went into the dressing room.

I got inside and was about to start changing when plastic stormed over to me like I was stealing the last Prada bag on earth, "Stay away from my man bitch" then flounced off to get dressed with her little posse strutting behind her, Chuckling I finished getting changed said good bye to Lily promising to see her at lunch then went off to find my next class.

Tick tick, tick tick the clock says at the top of class getting halfway through its continuous cycle. Stifling a yawn I look back down to the history book on my desk and not for the first time this class wonder why anyone needs to know about bloody kings and queen and why they're always fighting.

It's last class and it's my least favourite subject so I'm trying to stay awake but both the droning one of the teacher and the stuffiness if the room is making me more and more drowsy, I look up at the clock again hopefully to see only two minutes have gone by since I last looked and groan in silent torture.

I'm about to try get back into what the teacher's saying when a note lands softly on the desk, glancing around I see Simon grin at me and subtly point at the note. I unfold it and it says five mins left! :D I accidentally laugh out loud which turns some heads including the teacher who raises one eyebrow.

I apologise then scribble I know: D you dislike History as well then?! I then toss it back while trying not to smile too much and attract UN -wanted attention again. I'm writing down the note he gave us when the note came back with three words with a passion.

I smile and write Snap! Toss it back him and finish off the note just as the bell rang for home time, sprinting out of my chair I run to my locker grab my stuff and pray to god Luke doesn't acknowledge me in front of people, all I wanna do now is get home do my home work then get to work where no one judges me just orders and goes.

I work at the local cafe where I waitress tables for four hours five days a week earning me eighty a month which go towards my bike insurance, walking outside to my bike I clip on my helmet and am about to get on when someone grasps my wrist and jerks me around.

"Hey Red nice ride didn't know a girl could ride one of these" said Lightwood, scoffing I say "I seriously hope you're not comparing me to the girls you know because we all know what they're like" I lower my voice and say "And I'm nothing like them, now let go of my arm so I can leave" indicating my wrist.

Lightwood just laughed and said "You are a different type of girl altogether, I like it might finally spice up this boring school once and for all" ending with a wink which just earned him a scoff and me saying "Run back to your Barbie girl, she looks like she's gonna kill me then kill you and I'd rather live another day thanks".

Lightwood winks one last time then sauntered back to his Land Rover and started talking to his friends, breathing a sigh of relief I hopped on my motorbike and took off out of the car park ignoring the stares and concentrating on not killing me or anybody else while on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! THANK YOU! I did not imagine this many people to read, follow, favorite or review my story so quickly, so for that THANK YOU! you all are Super Special Awesome! Now without further ramblings here is your chapter :) **

Sunshine Village children's home was made in 2001 and has twelve kids including me currently living there, I'm the second oldest of them all missing out of the top spot by two years.

Yanking the door open I drop my keys in the bowl and go to Salvage food from the fridge before doing home work, deciding on a bowl of my cereal I plop myself down and start attempting my maths homework knowing well it's not right but trying anyway, after twenty minutes of frustrating complex numbers I give up do the rest of my homework then go upstairs and get changed out of my uniform and into work clothes.

"Thanks and enjoy your sandwich" I say politely to the lady with baggy cheeks and pursed lips who just huffs and walks away, I shrug my shoulders and go to wipe down tables that Siobhan has "accidentally" forgotten while wondering if I should ask for a raise.

It's while I'm thinking about this the door bell chimes and I look up to see Lightwood his friends and their girl stalkers, groaning silently I look around for Siobhan then remembered her shift ended an hour ago and I was here alone, groaning again I walk over to the counter, grab my pad before bracing myself and walking over to their booth where the girls are laughing at something Lightwood just said.

Trying not to groan it out I say "What can I get you?" While counting Harry Potter characters in my head to prevent me from ask what the girls are wearing, "Uh hello waitress, wakey wakey" snapped Lightwood's plastic.

Jerking out of my thought I said "Sorry what?" Which received sniggers and then "What's low in calories and has no fat in it" Lightwood's plastic asked, I think for a minute then said "Tap water".

Lightwood and his friends snorted and started laughing but stopped at the glares they were getting bit not completely because they were still smirking.

Plastic turns back to me and says "I'm like being serious like" with a look which she'd give a two year old learning to speak, I just kept my smile plastered on and said "Like so am I so either order something or like leave", this got more snorts of laughter which helped improve my mood slightly.

Plastic sighed and said "Fine bring me a Caesar salad no dressing and a glass of mineral water" before ignoring me which was fine by me.

After getting everybody else's orders I walked into the back and gave Eddy the chief their orders, I went back outside and finished cleaning the tables with a strange sensation of someone staring at me the whole time, the ding of the ready bell caught me before I could turn and see who it was.

I thanked Eddy who just winked and got on with chopping veg before heading out to their table where it had seemed the table had been split boys on the left girls on the right, trying not to laugh and point out that the move made no difference to the fact that they're all nearly sitting on each other I said "Here you all go, two cheese burgers with curly fries and a extra large coke, one club sandwich with extra bacon hold the gherkins and three Caesar salads and mineral water which altogether equals in five calories and two percent fat" I say before turning to Lightwood and his friends and saying "I'm at the desk if you need anything, just call" before walking away to serve a couple.

I tap my pencil looking down at my pad entertaining myself by drawing monsters and dragons attacking each other while waiting for Lightwood and his friends to leave so I could clean up and go home, apparently that wasn't happening though so I started going into detail on the dragons wings when a hand is placed beside me.

Yelping I jump back to see Lightwood with both hands up in mock surrender, sighing I drop down to get my pencil then say "Yes? Can I help you?" Accidentally letting some sarcasm seep into my words, Lightwood just smirks and says "Bill please" then walks away.

Trying not to jump for joy I grab the bill notebook print off the bill and follow him over to the table, "Ok that's gonna be sixteen eighty four whenever you're ready" I say suddenly curious to see who would pull out their wallet or purse first.

The plastics just ignored me and started gossiping about some cute guy in one of their history classes, Yeah I thought so turning to the guys who were fumbling in their wallets for change. They finally handed over sixteen eighty exactly and trying to keep the joy out my voice I thank them then I walk over to the till opened it put the cash in then walked back with their receipt placed it on the table then walked away to clean.

I'm cleaning the counters when I hear the door chime I look up and they're leaving. Grinning I run up behind them and lock the door, turning still grinning I start placing chairs on tables so I can mop the floor for Siobhan coming in tomorrow morning, "Clary I'm off I'll see you tomorrow honey ok?" Shouted Eddy from the back door, I wave him off then get the mop and start moping the floor, I'm finishing mopping the floor when I glance up at the clock and swear. The clock reads 9:50pm and I'm supposed to be back before ten.

Sprinting over to the blinds I yank them down over the windows, make sure the cash register is locked and off before grabbing my jacket and driving home as fast as possible, I arrive at the door, look down at the clock and sigh with relief. It's 9:58 which means I'm home free.

I open the door toss my keys into the bowl then go into the kitchen where Luke is sitting at the table reading the newspaper, "Hey" I say somewhat nervously not sure if he's going to give out. Luke just looks up from his paper and says "Did you lock the front door?" I nod my answer then said "I'm off to bed, talk to you in the morning" while walking out of the kitchen and making my way to the attic.

Now I know what you're thinking "Why on earth is she sleeping in the attic? Isn't there beds downstairs" and you'd be right but I took one look at the attic and fell in love with its mahogany floor large area of space for my bed and bookshelves to put in and then there's my favorite part of it. In the middle of the room there's a big window that in summer is a nice place to sleep on (as long as Luke makes sure the ledge is still secure) then in the winter I can go out there to watch the sun rise and set. I fling my bag on the floor get into my Pajamas brush my teeth then collapse into bed.


	4. Ketchup

**Hello everyone! thanks for all the reviews and follows, they`re much appreciated :) So I start school again on Tuesday (I`m not that bothered about it), so if the updates come at different times that`s why. **

**I ****haven't disclaimed yet, I hope you all know that the characters are all Cassie Clare`s idea, I just own the plot. :) Apart from that enjoy and as always please review and tell me what you think :) **

Day Two:

I have exactly ten minutes to get to my locker and class, I'm walking down the hallway towards my set of lockers when Lightwood walks by and winks at me with that cocky grin spread across his face, I shake my head and keep going to my locker where some girl decides now's the best time to clean out her locker. I sigh tapping my foot impatiently until I get the feeling somebody staring at me. Turning I see a few girls look away quickly but not before whispering "Waitress" to each other and giggle.

Turning away I finally get to my locker and open it to be covered in a red substance. Gasping I wipe the stuff off my eyes then start trying to save my books, as I'm doing this Lightwood's plastic walks past and says "Hey waitress girl any chance of some ketchup over here" laughing with her cronies like it's the funniest thing in the world.

Turning back to my locker I slam the door shut and start jogging towards the girls bathroom while begging myself not to cry giving them the satisfaction they crave, I'm half a corridor away from solitude, and just as I'm turning around the corner someone jogs over and grabs my elbow. "Clary what happened?" Simon says, I yank my elbow back maybe a little harder than necessary and then nearly growl "Just go away Simon; I'm a little busy at the moment".

Simon lets go hurt crossing his face but I've no time to apologies, because I'm running out of time before I break down into a puddle of tears and snot. I speed walk away my eyes burning with tears blurring my vision, yet instead of being able to walk into the bathroom and cry I run into the guy who started all of this.

Seeing him I swear quietly and try run past him but he snatches my wrist and twists me around a look of worry on his face, why is he worried? "Clary what happened. Why are you covered in ketchup?"."Ask your girlfriend she seems to know better than me" the anger rolling inside me in what seems like never ending waves.

I snatch my hand back and storm into the bathroom where I go into the first cubicle slam the door shut and break down crying, "I want to go home" I whimper to myself, I'm not the brave girl my mum thought I was I'm a loner in this stupid school, I wipe my eyes blow my nose then walk outside to see what I can do with my hair hoping it'll come out if I scrub hard enough.

Twenty minutes later I've scrubbed all I can out and now it's all down to if I can survive the taunts for a whole day. I go over to the mirror and make sure my eyes aren't puffy from crying anymore, I take a deep breath then walk out to the empty corridor, I look down at my timetable to see I've missed ten minutes of science, I shrug and take my time going to the science lab knowing that Lightwood and his stupid friends will be there.

I don't bother knocking just walk in mid rant from the teacher whose name I don't know, I mumble an apology then take the seat at the back beside some guy who just skirts his seat away from me and continues on with whatever he was doing. Fine by me I think while getting my book out and trying to figure out what the teacher's talking about.

I'm just getting to like the teacher when he goes and blows it "Now that everyone is here I can tell you about your midterm assignment, it consists of you paring up with someone, which has already been decided and picking a topic and doing an experiment about it".

If the groans weren't loud the first time they were definitely were now, the teacher just ignored us and started paring people off. **Please don't pair me with Lightwood please don't...** "Clary Fray you`ll be paired with Jace Lightwood".

Fixing the teacher with the deadliest glare I can I slide out of my seat and slowly walk over to the bench where he and his cronies sit, ignoring the teasing I sit down and stare straight ahead attempting an "I don't care" sort of face. It seems to work cause after one last "Hey waitress girl where's my cheeseburger?" They either move or get bored of me.

Lightwood turns to me and says "Why where you crying earlier?" **Wow he's blunt** I think to myself while messing around with my blue pen, I shake my head refusing to talk to him about it. "I'm not just gonna just drop it Red. Either you just come out with it or we can spend the next twenty five minutes of class with me guessing, take your pick".

I scoff turn to him and say "Seems you know the answer if you keep calling me red" then turn away and start doodling on my copy page. Lightwood shakes his head and says "I'm calling you Red cause on the first day when you ran into me your face turned bright red. Nothing else, what happened?"

I raise an eyebrow and say "You really don't know?" which is met by a vigorous nod by Lightwood, I sigh hating how he makes me want to blab everything to him, "Your girlfriend made it so when I opened my locker ketchup exploded out of my locker, she then went on to get everyone to call me waitress girl, you've got a smart one there" I end sarcastically trying to distract myself by twiddling my pen in an ever never ending dance.

Lightwood grabs my hand and turns me to look at him which surprises me because he's got a worried look on his face, "I had no idea Clary I promise you, that explains why you were upset".

The thing is that's not it at all,** I heard the scream and ran into the kitchen to see my mum withering on the floor cowering against a man who looked like he was going to kill her, "You couldn't have just let me see my daughter, instead you being the scheming little bitch you are you pathetically try hide her from me. Well no more" with that he grabbed his knife and plunged it into my mother's chest."Mum!" I scream coming out of my hiding behind the door. The man looked up surprised and simply said "Hey honey**".

I only nod and say "Yeah" blandly staring ahead. I hardly notice the bell ring just grab my stuff and follow the stampede of bodies outside to the hallways.

I've lost my appetite instantly, I should not be thinking of that day of how it both wrecked my life and started it. Ignoring people's shoving and bustling I hurry outside and take a lungful of air stopping the sob that's trying to claw its way out of my throat.

I sink onto the bench breathing in and out, after a while my breathing seems to calm down and the sob has resided waiting for the right moment to pounce. I'm about to leave the table when a tall skinny girl with pale skin and startling black stops at the table and says "Hey, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, do you mind if I join you?" She says somewhat timidly and just like that I've made a friend.

Turns out I have a few classes with Isabelle which makes them much more fun for the both of us larking around and helping each other in maths (which I'm horrible at) and Spanish which she's not so awesome at.

At four exactly the bell rings and everyone starts piling out. I wave goodbye to Isabelle then make my way to the lockers to see Lightwood leaning causally against my set of lockers like it's the most ordinary thing in the world.

Groaning I walk up to my locker and say "What science wasn't enough for you so you have to annoy me at my locker?" while banging on the locker to get it to open. "Here" Lightwood says and bangs it hard once and it opens with a groan, I grunt thanks and start swapping books for homework books.

"The reason I came to see you were our science project. We didn't come up with an idea of what our experiment's gonna be and we have a double on Thursday" Lightwood says without even looking at me, instead he's looking at the people bustling around us.

I groan again cursing the teacher with every curse I know which isn't a lot, sighing I turn to him and say "Fine meet me at the restaurant in an hour and we'll discuss this more, for now leave me alone your ego is suffocating me" I finish with my hands on my throat pretending to choke myself.

Lightwood just laughs "Grand. I'll see you there then" he says and walks off then turns back and whispers "Red" before swaggering down the hallway a path clearing for him as usual. I snort turn back to my locker grab my stuff and walk out to my bike to curse the plastics name.

Splattered all over the front of the bike is paintball splats and someone even had the creative idea of drawing a little dick to the left of one of the paint splats. I walk up to it and find a pink note attached to the bars, on it has little flowers dotted around the border smells like it's been attacked by a perfume bottle.

I already know who did it, as if I needed any more proof of who it was what was written on it was written by someone who hearts their I's and stuck a star at the bottom. That little bitch my mind screams, instead I read what it says and it only has three words Y_ou've been warned._

Scrunching up the note I drop it on the floor walk over to the bike and hop on ignoring the laughs directed my way and instead focus on getting home and cleaning my mum's bike.

I'm not going to cry. Not as long as two things are in play here, people are looking and trying to stick to what my mum used to say "There is good and bad in everybody, it's the part we choose to act on that defines who we are" and no way in hell am I going to go down to her level.

I exit my space and get in line for the exit ignoring the people shouting orders at me or taking photos of my bike probably sending it to everyone and anybody. I'm third from the top when I have to stop in front of two cars, one a land rover and the other a Mini Cooper. **Seriously** I think, of all the cars I could have stopped by it had to be these two. Glaring ahead I will the line to go faster but as usual whoever is upstairs has it out for me cause out comes Plastic and her cronies.

"Hey waitress girl can I have a salad and mineral water please?" Which gets snickers from her stupid friends, I'm about to get off my bike and give her something that lasts a while longer than a salad when Lightwood comes over steps in front of his plastic and says "Stop calling her that."

Plastic just turns to him and says in a voice that's full of venom "Don't defend her sweetie if you know what's good for you" then turns back to me and says "Stay away from my man you whore or I swear I'll make your time here a living hell".

I laugh a cold humorless laugh and say "Your man talked to me OK and will be seeing as how we're partners in science, so get over yourself and learn that if the guy really likes you no other girl will get in the way", with that I moved up to the front and exited the school.

**Do`nt forget to review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there everyone :D I`m sorry to keep you waiting for this, I`ve started back into school and things have been Hectic... Thanks to everyone whose left reviews, Favorited, Followed. To answer your question Ellalncarnte * hope I spelled that right D: * I`m from Ireland which is right beside Britain (if you ****didn't already know that), so I`m Irish but speak English... Also I`m trying to base it in Ireland but have twists in it like that she can drive even though she`s only sixteen. Lastly to everyone my new Beta is away for the weekend and she has no internet (poor child) so if this chapter is grammatically wrong I apologies. **

**Enjoy though and PLEASE review :) **

I decide to head straight to work instead of having to go home and explain numerous times why I'm so agitated and annoyed. I arrive at Pit Stop and head in holding the door to a family who seem happy.

I walk to the back to my locker taking out my spare clothes I always leave here and go into the bathroom to get changed. I walk rubbing my head trying to ignore the increasing throbbing of a headache coming on. Sighing I tie my hair up and walk out to the line of impatient customers waiting to be served.

I'm don't even notice the doors bell ringing just write down orders pass them to Eddy and get on with the next one, I'm just about done when Lightwood walks in comes up to the counter ignoring the angry protests coming his way smiles at me and says "Let's get started".

I snort at him and point to the three remaining customers and say;

"Oh yes just take me away, who cares about these people. Go find a table and when I'm done I'll come find you" with that I smile at the next customer who smiles back and says "One club sand which to go please".

Lightwood just grins and says; "I'm staying right here whether you like it or not" with a victorious grin. I shrug my shoulders and say "If you say so" before going back to Eddy getting the sand which giving it to the guy then gives him change.

After the last customer is served I turn to Lightwood and indicate him to get off the counters and move, he does so willingly still smirking like a five year old, he goes to grab my hand and I slap his away which just gets him chuckling. We sit down in a corner near the register so as I can go back if needed.

"So" he says trying to grab my hand again, "You do this how many days? A few? Because you were here the other day when we were here" He asks curiously I laugh and say, "More than a few, I work five days a week five to ten".

Lightwood sits there with his mouth wide open, I laugh again and say ; "Mouth closed, don't wanna eat a fly" he just shakes his head and says "You serious? Dude that's so much! When do you do your homework and what about going out with friends?"

I snort at the friends bit which gets a questioning look from him, I shake my head and say "Your girlfriend and her friends haven't been very welcoming and the only friend I have I don't know a thing about her, so I'm not exactly worried about that bit. The homework part is easy I usually do some before coming here and if I have to do it when I get home so be it".

Lightwood just shakes his head. "Look about the girlfriend thing, I didn't know about your bike and I'm so incredibly sorry about that" he says "Also she isn't my girlfriend" he says which makes me look up in surprise from tracing lines on the table.

"Oh' I say, 'How`s that working out seeing as she calls you her boyfriend, clings onto you like you're the last guy on earth and pretty much death glares anyone who comes near you?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, Lightwood just sighs rubbing his hand through his hair then leans in and says; "You really wanna know?" I lean in also and say "Obviously, or I wouldn't have asked" retreating out with a wink I fold my arms and wait for him to begin.

Lightwood rubs his hand through his hair then says; "Aline and I started dating last year and it was grand for the first few months, we could laugh and joke together and when she kissed me nothing else seemed to matter, I was happy and I thought she was too, but then she went behind my back and started dating this guy Simon. Needless to say I found out and I broke off any romantic ties with her, this all happened during the holidays, so when we went back I was expecting her to death glare me the whole time. What actually happened was what you saw her clinging to me and calling herself my girlfriend".

While he said this I sat there quietly until the dumping bit where my stomach started to flutter **what the hell?** **What was that about**, I dropped it for now and said; "Well... um...? Thanks for telling me that, we should um start our science stuff" I say awkwardly grabbing my book and opening it on a random page and start reading it intently, Lightwood runs his hand through his hair again looking sheepish and mumbles "Yeah we probably should".

After that we spent twenty minutes arguing over what experiment we should do and how we're going do it we decide with "The affect work has on your participation in school, is it good or bad?" Sighing I massaged my head feeling the headache coming on stronger than before, "I have to get back to work I'll talk to you later" I say getting up from the table.

Lightwood grabs my wrist turns me towards him, he's wearing his signature smirk while he says "What are you doing this Friday night" I look back at him with surprise Was Lightwood asking me out? Why would he want to ask me out? I fiddle with my hair trying to figure out what to say "Homework" I say hating how goody two shoes that makes me sound, Lightwood smirks and says " Cancel, this Friday you're coming to our first football match and afterwards you're coming to the after party where normal teens hang out at, not this... Place" he said gesturing at the tables around him.

I snort and say "You're forgetting one thing, what if I don't want to go or decide that maybe this place is better than some drunken school party?" I grab the cloth and spray before heading over to the tables and wiping them down with Lightwood following me like a lost puppy.

"Come on Red you know you wanna come, it's going to be me plus fifteen other boys in shirts and shorts running around for sixty minutes then a kick ass party where you can act yourself, not all professional like you are now" he said while messing with the jar of sauces on the table. Sighing I look at him straight in the eyes and said "I'll think about it, if you leave now and let me get my work done".

Lightwood smirked but walked over to the stairs before turning back and saying "Bye Red" before sauntering out of the restaurant leaving me there to over analyse his invitation.

Day three:

It was lunchtime and I was eating with Isabelle and her friend Mia who was a down to earth smart and sporty girl, with straight wavy brown hair down to her shoulders , it was a Friday afternoon and it was sunny for a change so most of the school population was out soaking it in, I plopped myself into our bench after saying hey to the girls and started listening to Izzy drool over some cute guy in her History class who was smart and sexy, I tried to pay attention but was too busy debating in my head whether I should go to the match tonight or just stay at home like I normally do.

A snap of the fingers brings me back to reality, I look up startled to Isabelle who smiles and says "Now Clary has decided to join us back on earth I can ask what I was going to ask earlier, My mum's away for the weekend and my annoying brother is going for some sleepover at his friends so would you three like to stay at mine for the weekend, we can go to the match then get ready for the party at mine".

Isabelle's invite is meet with whoops and "Heck Yeah" but I sit there knowing already what Luke would say, "I don't think I can. Luke doesn't like any of us out after eleven and only let's you go on a sleepover if you give him at least a three day heads up" I say sadly.

Isabelle just huffs and says "Well beg him then, promise to do the washing all week if you have to cause it won't be fun without you and we need to get you a boyfriend or at least a crush" I fidget in my seat fighting the name of the guy who I might like Lightwood and the embarrassment that comes with even admitting that to myself.

"I'll try but I doubt he'll let me" I say shrugging my shoulders in a what will you do type of way, I grab my phone out of my pocket and quickly text Luke begging him to let me go.

My nervousness is obviously getting to the others because when the text comes through we all jump for it Wendy grabbing it and reading it out loud, "Sure you can go as long as it's ok with Isabelle's parents and don't forget you're babysitting tomorrow at three o clock for Mrs. Jenkins :)" we all start celebrating and planning what we're all gonna wear to the party.

It's the last ten minutes of Religion my second favourite class but even that can't overpower the excitement the party has brought me. I'm writing down the last of the notes when a note lands on my desk, I open it and on it is you going to the party after the game? Simon. I smile while writing Yeah you? I toss it back then finish the last line of the note.

The note lands on my desk again and it says; see you there then? Grinning I write down probably ;) then toss it back whooping with everyone else when the final bell rings.

I make my way out to my bike passing Lightwood and his cronies in the process; he says something to his friends then jogs up to me and says; "So...?" Laughing I say "So?" Lightwood just smirks and says "Are you coming tonight?" I turn to him and say "That's for me to know and you to Dot dot dot " I smile sweetly before walking over to my bike hoping on and going to find Isabelle and Mia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :D here`s the next chapter :D Thank you to everyone for; all the positive and helpful reviews, the favorites and the followers you all are the reason I want to keep writing, SO does Clary go to the party... Find out now ;) **

After finding them I follow them back to a house that could probably fit in Sunshine Village at least three times, gaping I park my bike beside Isabelle's Nissan and follow her into a house that not only could fit Sunshine Village three times makes it look like it hasn't been cleaned in months, Isabelle and Mia just walk through like it was no big deal with me lagging behind gaping like a two year old walking into a chocolate factory.

We make our way into the kitchen which is all marble counters and a table smack bang in the middle, I gently sit on the stool chair careful not to wreck the material, once on I zone into what Isabelle is talking about "I'll be wearing my maxi dress with the heels I bought last week, I know what you're wearing Maia that just leaves you Clary ".

I groan, this is my least favorite thing about being a girl, the fact that if we go out we have to dress up to impress the guys where as I believe that a guy should fall for you for who you really are not the person you pretend to be with all the makeup on.

"I haven't got anything fancy with me, and anyway what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I protest to Isabelle who's making a sandwich, she snorts and says "Nothing if you're trying to impress a homeless man, no you're gonna borrow one of my dresses I'll do your makeup and you will kill every guy at the party".

I give up knowing there's no point in arguing with Isabelle when she has her mind set. Until we had to go Isabelle showed us around the house then we stayed in her room gossiping about cute boys in our year while painting each other's nails (a talent that I can tell you I don't have) the color that would go with our dresses.

When I looked at the clock it said 18:56pm, I turned to the girls and said "What time should we go to the match?" Isabelle looked over at the clock and jumped up "Shit, I'm not even ready yet!" She screamed then ran towards her wardrobe flinging clothes on the floor,

"Isabelle would you relax we've got loads of time to get ready the match doesn't even start till eight" complained Mia who was painting her nails a blue color, Isabelle turned around and says "They're gonna be guys there and I look like I've been dragged through a bush Backwards!" I look at what she's wearing a white camisole shirt with a little red cardigan over it with black skinny jeans and high heels that should be illegal here.

"You look fine to me" I say shrugging my shoulders as if I don't care though inside I'm secretly wishing I could have curves that show and a figure for pretty much anything, Isabelle just waves my comment off with her hand while throwing clothes on the bed.

She walks quickly over to the bed and starts throwing the outfit together which when done looks lethal yet stunning at the same time, it's 19:15 when we get to the football field and already it's packed full of mums, dads, friends, cousins and of course slutty cheerleaders. I walk over to the concession stand and buy three tubs of popcorn and a coke for me, on my way back I notice the players changing room and who else but Lightwood walking in, he turns as if he knows someone's looking at him and instantly grins when he sees me. Blushing stupidly I nod my head and then walk quickly back to my seat besides the girls hoping that my face is too obvious.

Five minutes before the match. I keep thinking looking at the scoreboard clock, my hands are somewhat sweaty and I feel like I could run a mile and not be tired I wish this stupid match would hurry up and start, then as if like a god send the speakers crackle and a man's voice comes through " Ladies and gentleman boys and girls the match will be beginning now shortly" we all grown tired of waiting for the match to begin.

Sighing I start messing with a fray on my jeans hoping it will distract myself from over analyzing the grin, I'm half way through twirling it when Isabelle turns to me and says "Who is it?" I look at her, confused "Who's who?" She sighs and says "The guy that's made you go all quiet and red faced- yes we saw you embarrassed now tell me who it is!" She whines like a kid.

I'm just gonna tell her who when cheerleaders with this big banner runs out onto the middle of the field screaming and doing tricks that no ordinary girl should be able to do, then out came the home team ripping through the banner waving at people in the crowd.

Lightwood looks up at the crowd scanning faces, he's interrupted when Plastic breaks away from the cheerleaders comes over to him and plants a kiss on his cheek, he shrugs her off and continues to look.

Pissed off Plastic looks to what Lightwood has looked and sees me bright red waving my hand slightly, Lightwood chuckles and winks at me then turns back to his teammates leaving me standing there embarrassingly with Plastic giving me the filthiest look I've ever seen before flicking her hair and flouncing back to the cheerleaders.

I sit down realizing I've been holding my breath I let it out then turn to opened mouthed Wendy and Isabelle. "He's your mystery man! My idiotic brother, the one who breaks every girl's heart?Him? "Isabelle screams over the roars of boo's for the other team, I shrug my shoulders trying not to squirm under her stare.

"Right that's it settled. You are definitely wearing that dress, you're going to that party and you're gonna make my idiotic brother down there wish he could do more than wink at you!" Said Isabelle with a look on her face that said don't even try bother arguing with me.

Sighing I sit down and pretend to be watching the now begun match when I'm really trying to figure out if I'm happy with being forced to go to a party just because the guy I have a sort of crush on will definitely be there, happy my heart screams bad idea, you know what'll happen screams my brain.

I feel like screaming and I do but everyone just takes it as encouragement for the team, my brains slowly getting quieter and quieter while my heart still screams this is a good thing, Lightwood will see you without being at work or at school and might actually take you seriously.

Fine I think I'll hate it but fine, I look back at the game and the home team are drawing with a goal each, I scan the pitch for Lightwood and see him in the midfield bouncy on his toes waiting for the ball. I then hear the screaming of his name by no other than his Plastic cheerleader, sighing I turn back to see that Lightwood looking at me, I blush red again then shout "Any day now Lightwood!" Ending with a wink.

Lightwood starts laughing and I'm captivated by the dimples on his face that appear when he smiles and don't notice the girls staring at me or Plastic giving me another death stare I'm just caught up in his smile.

I'm brought back to reality when Lightwood starts running forward getting the ball then turning dodging a defender run towards the goal side stepping another defender, Shoot I'm screaming and he does, the ball soars through the air and the goalie who up to now has saved every other attempt jumps into the air but narrowly misses the ball which goes flying into the back of the net.

There's a second of pure silence and then the crowd burrs into a frenzy of hugging screaming jumping up and down and a combo of all of them, I turn to Maia and Isabelle with the goofiest grin on my face and join in the jumping up and down laughing from pure happiness and a little hope. Maybe going to this party wouldn't be that bad after all.

We turn back to the field where everyone's crowding Lightwood patting him on the back ruffling his hair or just saying well done, Lightwood shakes people's hands but again looks up at me. I smile and clap my hands nodding my head like a professional person does when someone wins, Lightwood grins that smile again and then bows mockingly just slightly so as I can see it then turns back to the crowd and start shaking hands again.

I shake my head then turn to the girls who start making their way towards the car, we're just in the parking lot when Lightwood's Plastic saunters in puts her hands on her hips and death glares me again, I just smile sweetly at her then continue over to Isabelle's Nissan.

When we get home we make our way up to Isabelle's room "Right let's get you ready Clary" says Isabelle indicating her wheelie chair in front of the mirror, groaning I sit down timidly wondering what she's gonna do to me.

One hour later

**Holy crap I look like my mum**, I'm staring at myself in the mirror looking at the makeup that Isabelle's put on me, I've got a little black eyeliner and mascara which really enhance my green eyes, only a little blush to make my cheeks look rosy and blood red lipstick.

"I can change it" Isabelle says worriedly, "No don't, I like it" I say checking out the green dress she's lent me that shows of curves I didn't even know existed. I stuff my feet back into my converse rejecting the death heels Isabelle offers me.

We make sure we have keys and then start to make our way down the street to one of the teams house for the party, I gape at the size of everything it's so much bigger than anything at Sunshine Village while walking into my first ever house party.

The parties in full swing and I'm on the dance floor dancing stupidly with Isabelle who's already had a few cans to drink, we're dancing to some new song I've never heard of when Lightwood and his teammates come in.

I turn to see then like everybody else and notice that Lightwood isn't alone with Plastic clinging into his arm.** I told you so** my brain said; with my heart screaming that there must be a reasonable explanation but my brains won this time telling me that this was a stupid idea coming here in the first place.

I tell Isabelle I need a drink and make my way to the massive kitchen wondering why I was stupid enough to believe that he'd see me and dump Plastic and come to the me the nerdy girl that has to work for a living unlike girls who get all their money from daddy, sighing I walk into the kitchen and grab a diet coke sipping it as slowly as possible trying to prevent having to go out there again and have to watch Lightwood dancing with Plastic.

"Hey", startled I turn and come face to chest with Simon. "Hey" I say smiling, because selfishly I need someone who I can speak to at this stupid party instead of standing on the side-lines pretending to know what's going on and yet feeling more and more alone every minute. "So how do you like the party then? You`re not drunk yet or humping somebody in the corner so that`s a good sign" he say jokingly, I laugh.

"Honestly? I`m trying to remember why I even came here, I mean I know it was an open party so anyone could come, yet I feel like I`m intruding on something personal. If that makes any sense at all" I say blushing slightly for just casually opening my soul to some dude I just met two days ago. Simon nods though then says; "Do you want to go upstairs? To the library for peace, head out of the gutter Clary I`m not that drunk yet" he says laughing at my face.

I nod and follow him up the stairs quietly into the library then gape at the amount of books they have. Simon just smiles at my reaction and says; "It`s amazing isn't it, Jonathan doesn't spend five minutes in here, he prefers chatting up girls and playing football then spending time in here reading about Pirates, star crossed lovers or even magic". I gape at him then say quietly not wanting to wreck the peaceful theme in here; "How could anybody not love this place?" not even waiting for Simon`s answer I run over to the bookshelves and start running my hands across them and reading titles I`ve never heard before.

"You can probably borrow any you like seeing as how John never reads or touches them, but for now I have a deck of cards and a game of twenty one to win if you want to play" I grin evilly "You`re on" I say competitively then follow him to two couches and a table set in the middle of the room.

It doesn't take long to see I`ve met my match at twenty one, out of twelve so far I`ve won eight and Simon has won ten, the match goes on with some jokes and empty threats, "Oh yeah!' I shout placing down twenty one exactly, "In your face sucker!" I get up and do a little victory dance around the couch all the while humming "I`m the champion, I`m the champion". Simon just shakes his head and says; "Fine were even now ok, so next one is the decider, the one that beats them all, all to play for" he says in a commentators voice. "Oh shut up and deal the cards" I say taking a sip of my coke.

Simon grins then deals them out counting all the while, when we have three we`re about to start playing when the door bangs open and Lightwood is hanging onto the door swaying slightly saying something. "Crap" I say jumping off the couch and going towards him, I throw his arm over my shoulder and drag him over to the couch. He falls on the couch and mumbles something again.

"What did you say Jace?" I say brushing his golden hair behind his ears trying to understand his babbling.

"Leave him Clare. He`s obviously had too much to drink and is just saying anything, let`s get back to the game." Simon says who's glaring at Jace like he planned this before he even came into the room. I turn to him in shock, "We can't just leave him here, what if he starts throwing up and chokes on his own vomit? We should help him get home or at least try understand what he`s trying to say".

Simon just looks at me with a blank face and says; "You do what you think is necessary" then went back to dealing out cards. I turn back to Jace trying to ignore the anger rising up in me; instead I shake Jace slightly and whisper "Jace. Hey Jace time to wake up" he mumbles something again and this time I hear him, "Clary" he says then turns on his side.

I sit there stunned, why was the most popular guy in this school dreaming about me? Bit creepy to be honest but that`s a different matter altogether. I shake his shoulders again and this time I get a spark of life from him trying to swat my hand away, despite myself I smile at such a mundane thing he just did, the most popular guy in the school still doesn't like to be woken up especially when drunk. "Jace Lightwood you wake up now or I`m going to start taking pictures and put them around the school" I threaten which gets him moving, jerking up and looking around to see where he was.

"Morning" I say plastering a smile on my face, "Welcome back to the world of the living". Jace just looks confused at me then mumbles out "How did I get here?" rubbing his hand down his face. For the first time since Jace came Simon said something instead of sulking in the corner, "Probably the same way everyone does, up the stairs you idiot" snarling the last bit.

"Hey, hey, hey. That`s not very nice Simon, apologies then I`ll bring Jace back downstairs and we can finish our game". Simon just snorts and says; "It`s done now anyway just go with lover boy and enjoy the rest of your night together" before throwing down the ace and getting up.

"Simon" I grabbed his hand turning him back towards me, "Don`t be like that, I`ll just bring him back downstairs then come up here to beat your ass at Twenty one". Jace who was sitting up straight now listening to us arguing smirks and says; "That I would love to see, Clary Fray new girl beats Lewis all time asshole and champion".

Before I know what`s going on Simon is charging towards Jace, I stupidly get in the middle and push him back, "Stop it Simon don't go down to his level", "You" I say swerving around and glaring at Jace whose grin falls off his damn face looks worriedly back at me, "You need to leave before you get yourself injured and not by Simon.".

Jace just smirks and says; "I`d like to see you try Red, personally I don`t believe you could take me, but hey if you want to try come on then" he stands up and opens his hands wide, I`m about to say something witty back when Simon whips over and punches him flat out in the stomach making him double over then fall on his ass.

I shout Jace`s name out while trying to drag Simon off him, Simon is shouting now screaming out "Stop calling her that, she`s not yours" and just as he`s about to throw another punch I wrench him off but not before turning and connecting with my nose, I stumble back while the white hot pain sears my nose, I bang into one of the bookcase and I lose my balance and lean onto the bookcase trying not to pass out from the pain, I`m not strong though and too quickly I black out.

**CLIFFHANGER! Please do`nt kill me... leave a review if you liked it and as always feel free to tell me what you liked :) **

**ForeverPluggedIn97 :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**HI EVERYONE :D Now I know I generally post on a Saturday, which I will be doing from now on but I felt bad leaving you on a cliff hanger so I thought I`d treat you to this just this once :) A shout out to the following people : First off a huge Fan girl hug to my close friend MusicallyChallenged for taking on the challenge of being my Beta, you my good friend are crazy ;).**

** To MCCS: Holy crap you are reading MY story from Brasil! WOW just WOW, thank you and hope you like this chapter. Last but definitely not least to Original Shadowhunter (Love your name by the way) and Ruffle4: Thank you for the amazing views and hope this chapter is as good as the last :). To everyone else thank you for the reviews, favorites and followers they mean SO MUCH! and if you want to to tell me where you are reading this from and give me a heart attack (cause I never believed anyone would read my story from anywhere, let alone Brasil) feel free to, also don't forget to review if you liked it :)  
**

I wake up leaning against something warm, I open my eyes and Lightwood is sitting beside me breathing hard. I sit up properly and Lightwood looks at me with relief evident in his eyes, "Thank God" he says as I look at him, panic taking over. "How long was I out for?" I mumble out tasting the metallic taste of blood on my lips and in my mouth. "About five minutes I think, give or take a few" I nod then say; "Can you get up?" As he painfully starts rising, leaning on his hands to get up, he starts laughing which turns into a fit of couching, I jump up and try ignore the dizziness that`s washing over me in waves. "Ok pretend I didn't ask that, cause it`s pretty obvious that you are anything but fine" I say as I wrap his arm around my shoulder.

I'm about to open the door when a thought makes me stop suddenly, "Jace. Where`s Simon?, I mean not that I care just I think I`d rather he didn't jump out and claw my face off when I wasn't looking" I said as I twist the knob to the door. Jace just coughs again and then says; "After the bastard hit you and you got knocked unconscious he was out the door in less than five seconds claiming he was never here". Even though that`s what a sort of expected to happen a pang of hurt still went through me, he was the first friend that I really had and even though he had shown his true colours here it still hurt losing somebody that you came to like.

"Clare?" coughed Jace, jerking me out of my thoughts, "Crap" I said, Jace had gotten paler and his breath was shallower, "Let`s go, I'm taking you to A&E" I say grabbing the door and yanking it open, "No, No I`ll be fine I-" Jace tried say but ended up spitting blood on the floor. "Yeah course you`ll be fine, I mean everyone spits blood on the floor and doesn't need to see a doctor don't they?" I say sarcastically but gently as I get us downstairs ignoring the stares we`re getting, I'm half way through the crowd when Aline and her little flock of sheep all line up in front of us and the door. Not now I groan to myself, why can't you see we`re both bleeding here and leave us alone just once.

"You bitch." She says snarling at me drawing the whole room towards our conversation and I cringe, I hate crowds especially when I'm bleeding and Jace is, well the way he is. "What the fucking hell did you do to my boyfriend? And you!" she shouts pointing a finger at Jace who was only half listening, "You honestly thought I wouldn't notice if it took you half a freaking hour to get drinks" she was getting hysterical now nearly screaming the words.

"Then when you have the decency to show back up you're with that thing" she spits pointing at me, "Apologise" Lightwood says quietly but still firm, well as firm as you can get in whatever condition he`s in right now. "Apologise to her now Aline or I swear to-" Aline just laughs and says "Or what? You'll tell on me? Go ahead I dare you!" She says smiling this mischievous smile. By now everyone has stopped what they`re doing to watch our little performance and I've had enough.

I sigh and say; "Aline there is good and bad in everybody it`s the part we act on that defines who we are, to be perfectly honestly I thought you were good deep down and just wearing a mask of this bitchy self. Now I can see how wrong you really are, so if you wouldn't mind I`d like to leave and bring my friend here to A&E before he faints or something" I say dragging him towards the door. Jordan the guy running the party pushes throughand hands me a pair of keys. "It`s his van, it`s parked out front, text me if you need help, also take this cause he`d kill me if I stained his car" he says handing me a tissue, I smile. "Thanks for having me it was... Yeah" I say before walking through the crowd with a semi-conscious Jace. I turn then say "See you all on Monday" I smile as much as a broken nose will let me then walk out of the house.

"Right come on Jace, you`re gonna have to help me here" I say opening the door to the car, he groans and then leans into the car, "Oh thank you" I say sarcastically, "That definitely helped" while shoving the rest of him into the seat. I then go up the front and jump into the front seat and say "Buckle up, this might get bumpy" then crank up the engine and speed off towards the motorway.

We get to the Hospital just after two am. I'm already tired but I try keep it in for Jace, he needs somebody right now and as annoying as he is I'm going to be that person. I park then jog to the right hand side of the car to open the door, I unbuckle the seatbelt then carefully help him down ignoring the screams of my muscles to give up.

"Clare?" Jace groans and I panic just that little more than I already was the whole way here, "Yeah?" I say though I keep walking my eyes set on the entrance door getting closer and closer. "I just wanted to tell you thanks. For helping me here and speaking to Aline like that when I couldn't defend you or myself". I glance at him draped over my small shoulders, I don't say it but I'm getting even more worried by the second, instead I say; "Careful Asshole I might just dump you in reception and go home", Jace just coughs out a laugh "You`d worry about me too much to leave" he says weakly, and though I don't admit it he`s right. I don't know when but I've grown used to him being there, even if he is just annoying me it doesn't matter, I know I wouldn't be able to leave him if he was hurt or otherwise.

"Let`s just get you looked at" is all I say as we enter the hospital reception area, "You too" Jace coughs, "You were injured as well". I shake my head and walk up to the receptionist who looks at both of us and gasps, do we look that bad? I think looking at the girls paled face, I turn and see a mirror besides her and gasp. Looking back at me is a five four girl ,with a once green dress now covered in stains of red all over the chest and carrying an at least five eight guy who, is ghastly pale and is coughing up blood all over his once white shirt which is now a deep scarlet and sticky shirt.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of how I've ruined one of Isabelle's amazing dresses I turn back to the receptionist and try on a smile that we both know isn't working but ignore, "Hi" I say to her who is returning colour to her face. "I'm Clary and this is my ..." Do I say boyfriend or friend? Oh god this is so NOT the time to be thinking this. "Boyfriend" Jace coughs again smirking slightly making me blush and the receptionist`s smile falter just a little, "I'm her boyfriend Jace Lightwood, and-"but he starts coughing and blood falls on the floor, I look hurriedly at the receptionist who grabs a phone and starts shouting for a doctor to come to the reception and get Jace. As that happens Jace collapses on the floor couching even more violently than ever before, I crouch down and sit him up against the desk. He starts groaning and I just grab his hand without thinking and start rubbing circles on it like my mum used to do when I was upset or scared. Thankfully the doctor decided to arrive then and got him up on a bed then turned to run through some double doors at the end of the hall, with me running beside them still holding onto his hand.

They enter the ward and go into a cubicle and place him on the bed, they then start doing doctor type things while I sit there still holding onto his hand for dear life. After they do everything they can for now I'm left alone with him and I just sit there looking at his pale face sipping crappy hospital tea. Just as I'm about to nod off Jace squeezes my hand and whispers "Knew you wouldn't leave me"

**Review please! and next update will be next Saturday, so till then Bye and thank you! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello one and all :D Did anybody get any results recently? if you did I bet you did AMAZING ;) so here is the next chapter, before you read it you should know that fluff or romance writing is really not my strong point, so if this seems too fluffy or not enough I apologize there is only so much romance I can stand to write/read/watch. Anyway THANK YOU to all that have followed, Favorited or left a review, I love everyone and read them all (cause I`m awesome like that). Shout out to MusicallyChallenged who though officially is`nt supposed to be my beta cause they haven't got their own stories, is still my best Beta 5ever ;) Please Review and tell me what you think PRETTY PLEASE3 **

I don't remember falling asleep but when I wake up I'm all stiff and my nose is in way more pain then it was when I fell asleep, I stifle a groan then look towards Jace whose is still asleep but holding my hand, **Where does this leave us? I mean I know he was injured so he couldn't exactly stand up for himself in front of Aline, yet he called me his girlfriend to the receptionist. Ugh why does it seem like my life has turned into something from Jersey Shore, I can`t deal with this right now. **I go to get up but a hand drags me down again, I turn and there is Jace with his eyes closed but smiling. "Where is it exactly you think you`re going? I haven't even got my morning kiss yet." I laugh despite the pain in my nose, "I think you`re a bit drugged up Asshole, no way am I kissing you looking like I've come out of a zombie movie and you.. Well looking like that" I say pointing to his clothes and the IVF sticking out of him. Even without opening his eyes he still smirks and says; "But when I'm out you will? I look forward to it Red" I just shake my head and say "I'm going to see what the doctors say about you ok, I`ll be back soon try to not piss anyone else as easy as it is for you" then get up and leave listening to the echo of his laugh.

After walking around lost for ten minutes I finally find a doctor who knows Jace`s situation, I smile and nod along as much as I can and after being forced into getting my nose checked which just turned out to be slightly broken, he tells me they`re discharging him at four and till wait till then to leave so the doctor can do a final check on both of us. I smile and thank him then rush out and buy us a blueberry muffin, Mocha for me and a coffee hoping that he actually likes coffee.

I come back in and Jace is sitting up playing with a thread on the pillow, I walk in and smile "I'm back, hope you`re hungry" then sit down on the chair besides his bead. Jace coughs and I look up worriedly to see him looking at me expectantly, "What?" I say looking away so he doesn't see me blush, "I'm not that fat Red, there`s room for two on here and I can`t exactly reach the food if you`re sitting down there".

I blush harder then stand up and gently ease my way onto the bed trying not to bounce it and hurt him. "Much better" he says grabbing a piece of my muffin and stuffing it in his mouth. "Hey!" I say punching him playfully on the shoulder, "Pig" I mutter loud enough for him to hear which gets him tickling me, "Stop" I squeal out while laughing, "Hot coffee here, and stop it please!" I say as Jace just laughs and continues tickling me laughing evilly saying "Never."

He starts coughing again and instantly the laughter stops, I turn and am about to jump off the bed but he grabs my waist and holds me back shaking his head, I try wiggle out of his grasp but he holds on tighter shaking his head still, "Clare I'm fine" he says showing me his hands. I grab them and inspect them even though I can't see any signs of blood, I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and then sneeze. Jace just laughs and says "Bless you Red".

I shake my head as a blush creeps back up my face, I don't notice till then that he`s holding my hand and I really do blush this time. To hide it I grab a piece of muffin in my mouth and start chewing trying to ignore the burning sensation going through my hand. Just as I swallow the doctor enters the room with a manufactured smile fixed on her face, "How`s the patient doing?" she says smiling directly at Jace bashing her eyelids seductively at him. Jace doesn't notice though and just says "You mean patients don't you? I mean just because she only bruised it still is an injury" in a voice that gets me staring at him like he`s grown to heads and one of them is a llama.

The nurse whose name tag says her name is Jessie blushes and mumbles a sorry towards me. I smile and shake her apology away with a flick of my hand still trying to figure out why the hell Jace just added me in there, I mean I'm grateful but I wasn't the one collapsing on the floor coughing up blood. Jace just ignores me though and the nurse blushes even more, "Ok" she says plastering a smile on her face like nothing happened, "I just need to do a few quick tests on you then we can discharge you both" I smile apologizing for the both of us but Jace just looks content sitting here holding my hand.

Jessie takes down the barriers and locks them at each side of the bed, "Ok Mr. Lightwood if you could just turn around and face me that would be helpful, ok now look straight at me and blink. Blink again now if you could stand up and walk from one side of the room to another then you can go" she says like it`s a big relief to say it. He smiles at the nurse and grudgingly let`s go of my hand which from the minuet he let go felt cold and empty, **Jesus **I think to myself as Jace saunters across the room **I might actually be falling for him... **I shake it off as he comes back and grabs my hand again and all the warmth returns to my body.

The nurse just smiles, "Well done, after you sign this you`re free to leave. The both of you" she throws down the discharge papers on the bed and then fast walks it out of our room. We make it out of the hospital and walking towards the car when Jace stops and says; Jace "Well that was fun. Not exactly what I had in mind for our first date but it was up there with the greats". I shake my head and try to continue walking; I'm twirled back and get pressed into Jace. "You know what would be the cherry on the cake though?" I never got to ask what it would be, because next thing he`s crushing his lips to mine and a hunger I didn't even know I had took over, I started running my hands through his hair as he explored my mouth. A little voice said I hadn't brushed my teeth but that was something I could put at the back of my mind and enjoy this moment. When we come back up breath after I don't know how long of kissing we both look at each other and Jace just smiles and takes my hand again. "Yup definitely the cherry on top" I punch him lightly on the shoulder yet grinning. The next thing I'm being carried on his shoulders with me screaming to put me down and him just laughing and going on. **Yup this boy will be the death of me.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Friday everybody :D Here is the next chapter :D Quick warning there is some swears in this, so if you don`t want to read the swears just skip them or whatever. As always thanks to all that have reviewed, Favorited or started following my story, it means a great deal :) Anyway big fan girl hug to MusicallyChallenged the sexy dolphin whose the best beta 5eva ;) Please review or favorite if you enjoyed this, thanks :D **

Day Four: Thank god its Monday I think to myself. If I have to see one more aspirin pill or listen to one of two girls baby me trying not to let me get a glass of orange juice I swear to whoever's in the sky I'd smack them. Hard. With a chair, I look at my watch and realize I'm early to class which is abnormal but grand seeing as I'd rather avoid everyone gawking at the big plaster on my nose, I get into the school and make my way towards my locker which is upstairs and to the left besides the Geography room. Despite myself I can't wait to see Jace, let him be the first one to tease me about the hideous thing on my face. I turn the corner and a few blocks down there`s Jace talking to somebody. **I`ll say hi after he`s done **I think then turn to put books into my locker.

I turn to put something back into my bag and glance at Jace and the book I have in my hand drops onto the floor as I go numb. The somebody who Jace is talking to is Aline and now instead of talking their kissing and Aline is running her hands through his hair like I did. I stifle a sob grab my book shove it into my locker then slam it shut loud enough for them to break off and turn around. Aline just stands there smirking licking her lips and Jace turns, goes ghastly pale and swears then moves to come over to me. I throw up my hand for him to stop then pick up my bag and flee towards the stairs refusing to cry and let them see how much this is hurting me.

**He wasn't really your boyfriend though **my brain tries logically telling me but my heart is still ripping itself into millions of pieces on the floor. I hear someone shouting my name but I'm going numb so can't turn around I keep running until someone grabs my shirt and yanks me around, "Clare. Clare listen to me it wasn't my fault, she kissed me. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't. Please you`ve got to believe me" He said panting but pleading with his eyes.

I laugh no humor in my voice which shuts up Lightwood, "Right and you being the honorable one decide it`s grand to just kiss one person, who incidentally spent most of her weekend in the hospital with you. Then go kiss another person who screamed at you in front of a whole party and that`s a mistake " I scream out surprising myself how loud I've become, Lightwood opens his mouth to say something but I just lift my hand and say; "Save your breath Lightwood for something that you mean, I'm out don't talk to me again" with that I walk past him and out of the door to the parking lot. I'm holding in the tears that threaten to spill onto my face, the first guy I`d ever kissed and liked has gone and kissed someone else. I sniff trying to hold them back until I'm on my bike and can get away, making my phone vibrates is not part of the plan and I groan when Isabelle's number comes up.

"What" I say not particularly caring if I sound mean, "We'll hello to you too then" comes the reply on the other end of the phone. "What is it Isabelle?" I ask sighing, "What happened between you and Lightwood?" She asks "Huh?" I ask "How do you know we fought? You're not even here yet?" She giggles then says "I have my sources, now tell me what happened".

Sighing I tell her and fair play to her she only interrupted twice to swear, afterwards she says "Aline is a total bitch but you know you and Lightwood have a weird relationship anyway" I cough and say "Relationship? I've known him four days now Isabelle that's not what I would call relationship material".

Izzy just sighs and says "There's no point arguing about it we all know you like each other so don't deny it, anyway honey I've gotta go Ta Ta" I didn't even get to say goodbye before I was listening to the dalliers tone, do I like Lightwood ? Even after what just happened? I my brain scream no he was never your boyfriend you shouldn't be upset, get over it. Yet I can`t get the feel of his hands in my hair out of my head and my heart skips a beat just at the thought of him touching me though. Aw crap.

I look back at the looming building and panic kicks in, just because I have a bike and people think that makes me badass that don't mean I like to slack off school, should I go back in on my own or does that look like defeat? I shake my head angrily tempted to throw something at someone. Damn you Lightwood I think, I decide to leave and go to the one place that though weird makes me feel safe and helps clear my head,

I quickly text Isabelle that I'm off then get on my bike and speed away trying not to think for a while just enjoy the speed and the wind blowing my hair.

When I arrive I walk over to the little flower shop and buy three white lilies from the over chirpy girl behind the desk then turn left down a little lane listening to the slow running of the river beside me and already I feel calmer, finally reaching my plot I place one lily on my grandmother's grave, one on my uncle's and then lastly my mothers.

Shrugging off my coat I place it on the still dampish grass sit down and then look at my mum's grave, "Hi mum it's me Clare" with that I spilled everything that's been going on lately, "I swear to god mum he's infuriating, he thinks too highly of himself and now I've just added fuel to the flame by letting him kiss me, it's not fair!, the one guy I actually might like and he goes and ruins it like everything else good in my life! But I especially miss you. There's no one to talk to but Luke and god knows I can't go to him for anything-".

A snap of a branch informs me and everyone in the near perimeter that someone was coming, I snap up and grab my coat but it's no use because here comes an forty something year old lady walking over here, she sees me and she stops "I'm so sorry were you busy? I can come back?" Her eyes are wide and she's fiddling her thumbs nervously.

I shake my head and say "It's grand I was just leaving anyway" "bye mum" I whisper then smile at the lady until I'm far away and I can smile normally instead of smiling saying "Yeah that's right I'm in a graveyard speaking to my mum, nothing strange about it" kind of smile.

I look down at my watch to see its already half twelve, half twelve half twelve, whys that so important? "Shit" I say sprinting back to my bike, today's a half day and I've work in less than half an hour. You're never gonna make it and I know this so I quickly texted Siobhan telling her I was running late and to open up without me.

I jump on my bike and speed out of the graveyard ignoring the beeps of protest I was getting.

Twenty minutes later. Thank god I think I'm entering work to see no one's there. I quickly walk over to the counter duck under it then make my way over to the lockers where Siobhan is tying her hair up.

"Hey" I say smiling at her briefly before yanking my locker open and getting changed into my uniform, "Are you waiting or am I?" I ask, once a month Eddy takes a long weekend off to go down to Kerry and see his daughter Emily whose got a family down there.

Siobhan shrugs and says " I don't mind" we generally take turns on cooking but seeing as how I'm not in the interacting mood I say I'll take the cooking, Siobhan nods then goes out to start taking orders.

I stomp into the kitchen promising myself that I wouldn't think of Lightwood right now in fear of either breaking down or just burning people out of my anger. I turn the grill on wash my hands then wait for an order to come through.

I'm three quarters the way through my shift and doing very well of not thinking about him singing to the radio and smiling every time Siobhan hands in another order. When an order comes in I sigh not thinking about Lightwood is getting harder as I'm growing tiered. I'm relieved when it`s over though leaving Siobhan behind to clean and lock up after us as I walk out into the evening night breathing in a sigh of relief, I check my phone and see that an unknown caller has rung me at least twelve times. Now here`s something you should know about me, I don't ever answer calls to which I don't know the caller that's just asking for trouble, yet I know who this is but I'm not answering it. "Just leave me alone Lightwood" I growl to myself pocketing the phone and getting on my bike driving home with one thought burned into my head **He`s not even your boyfriend. Why are you so upset? **I get home slam the door shut and glare at everybody until they give me a wide enough berth so I can easily stomp up to my room without having to answer any questions.

I flop onto my bed not even bothering to start the homework Izzy texted over to me, just lie here and wallow in self pity that I really shouldn't be wallowing in, **when had life become so bloody complicated? Why can't I just go back to the girl no one wanted to talk to and be done with it. **Sighing I scream into my pillow then get up from my bed to start whatever the homework I got.

Day Five: Ugh here we go, the moment of truth I think as I enter the school parking lot looking for a spot that is as far away from the entrance to the school and away from the idiot. Finally I find one I like and park in it plugging my earphones back in as I get off the bike, as I make my way to the entrance people glance my way and start whispering and staring at my nose, "Take a picture it`ll last longer" I snap at a group of my year girls who flinch and speed walk the other way, despite my bad mood I want to go over and apologize but don't just keep going towards the door massaging my temple feeling a headache coming on. Most people don't worry about headaches and I wish I didn't have to but when I was younger I was diagnosed with migraines. The doctors said I would be grand as long as I took a certain protein tablet everyday and generally I'm grand about it taking it with my breakfast, yet over the past few days as things have been piling up and I've forgotten to take it till now.

I yank my front bag pocket open searching for the case I keep them in; I grab it and yank it out letting out a sigh of relief as I open the clasp. The relief is short lived though because all the capsule things have been opened and there`s none left, "Shit" I mumble to myself as I look in the pocket for an loose one but coming up blank. I should go home and get one I think then look at the time, I`d never make it here and back in time for first class even if the traffic was light.

Rubbing my temple I chugged down some water hoping that would reside it until I could call home and get Luke to drop some in at lunch. "Time to face the music" I mumble then yank the door open just as the warning bell rings out.

I make it just in time for my first class and sit down at the back ignoring the stares coming my way by rubbing my temple clockwise then anti clockwise trying to pay attention to whatever the teacher has decided she wants to teach us. When the bell rings again I wince at how harsh the shrill sounds today causing people to spare me a quick worried glance.

I get up and numbly walk out to my next class and that`s how all my classes end up, with me in the back trying not to pass out over the pain in my head smiling like there was nothing wrong when all I really wanted to do was go lie in a dark room for the rest of my life. That all changes though when I enter Science and realise that Lightwood is in this class and he has to sit right beside me, **Awesome. Fan fucking tastic **I think as I sit down as far away as I can and take another big gulp of my alarmingly decreasing water. **I'm never gonna make it to lunch; this is the worst one yet. **I don't even realise Lightwood is speaking to me until he shakes my shoulder and says with a look of worry on his face; "Clary? Clary did you just hear a word I said?" I shoulder his hand off me and whisper out in as much of a threatening voice as I can manage "Don't touch me. I swear to god I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now, just go away and leave me alone" It doesn't come out right though and comes out in a whimper then a angry voice and the worry on that asshole`s face gets deeper. "Please I know you don't have to forgive me, hell I don't want you to. Just please let me explain my side of the story. I'm begging you" he says pleading with his bloody cute eyes, **Damn it Lightwood stop staring at me like that, it`s not fai-** and just as I'm about to answer a flash of white hot pain flashes through my brain like a needle and before I hit the floor I've blacked out again.


	10. Chapter 10

**GOOD morning/afternoon/Evening, how is everyone? because I was bored I decided to write more story (that and I finished TID and have now grown a hatred towards Tessa), thanks to all that have reviewed it means a lot I try read them all and get feedback so if you have an opinion feel free to leave it. Big shout to all those who have Favorited, followed or just read my story, you guys are awesome. As always big fan girl hug to ****MusicallyChallenged who is the best beta I`ve ever had. Enjoy :)**

I wake up groggily and disorientated a bit of fear seeping in wondering where I am, I painfully open my eyes and look around to see I'm in the equivalent of a nurse's room lying on a hard mattress. Oh great, my second time in a hospital based place in two weeks, well done Clary round of applause. I cough out a laugh which alerts to the person in the chair that I'm awake, "Clary?" **Seriously! You couldn't let it be anybody else, you know a teacher or even the **** janitor, No that's too difficult but you can send the idiot I've been trying to ignore cause that's a brilliant idea **sighing I just close my eyes again and nod.

"How are you doing? The nurse says you can leave when you wake up. Do you want some water?" Jace asks rushing everything until it`s just a jumble of words to me. "Water" I croak out hating the weakness in my voice and relying on him to get it for me because I'm still disorientated. Lightwood jumps up grabs the jug and pours me a glass then brings it over to me with an awkward smile on his face which I choose to ignore for my water.

I gulp down the water that tastes like everything I've ever missed savouring the coldness as it touches my lips, Lightwood just sits back down and stares at the floor looking deep in thought, I finish and put the glass on the table then look at Lightwood and say; "What do you want Lightwood, why are you here?' at that his head snaps back up and he opens his mouth to say something but I stop him.

"I'm not done. I mean you made it quite clear who you prefer so what I'm trying to figure out is why you're still here. I mean don't get me wrong I know why you faked kindness at the start so I`d believe you were being honest but now? Don't get it".

Lightwood`s jaw tightens and I wonder what I've said that isn't true, I decide to push on anyway "Just leave Lightwood. I mean it was nice but I can`t be second in this seriously messed triangle with you on the top, so just leave and I`ll be nice to you when we run into each other in the corridor or in the parking lot" tears sting the back of my eyes. During my little speech Lightwood has been looking down at the floor hands clenching the arms of the chair.

"And what if I don't want to?" He says staring right back at me; I freeze and I can literally feel the walls I've been trying to build around myself to keep him out start to crack, **NO stop it don't get sucked into his facade again ** "Just go!" I beg turning my back to him and curling up in a ball willing myself not to cry.

"Clare" he whispered, "Clare please just turn around and listen to me for one minute" as he gently tries to tug me around to face him. "Just go away!" I scream at him pushing him away from me rage boiling my blood a way I never thought was possible. "Can`t you see this is too hard. I can`t do this anymore, one minute I want to kiss you and never stop and others I want to throttle you until you collapse. And if that`s not complicated enough for you I have to come in to see you kissing your supposedly ex girlfriend!. So forgive me if I don't think it`s worth my time or stupid heart wasting it on you!" I scream at him tears pouring down my face making my vision blurry.

Lightwood just stands there looking like a deer in the headlights does looking straight at me then without any forth warning he`s on the bed crushing his lips to mine and I taste sunshine and soap, I kiss him back and it`s full of hunger and a little bit of hope, when we come back up for air Lightwood just smiles and says "So now what does your stupid heart say now?"

Day Five: It`s the next day and I haven't seen any sign of Jace anywhere, that`s ok though because Izzy and Mia are hovering over me like a pair of wasps just waiting for me to collapse again. We enter Spanish and sit down the back Izzy and Mia talking about some piece of homework they got last class, I rub my head and instantly they`re staring at me with worried looks. "Guys seriously I'm fine, I just didn't take one for a few days and I was watched taking one this morning. I'm just tired" I say for what feels like the fiftieth billionth time.

They just give me one last worried look then the teacher starts class. We`re half way through when there is a knock on the door and a second year enters the room with something behind his back, the teacher looks up from correcting the tests and says; "Sì?" looking at him expectantly, he blushes slightly then produces a bouquet of lavender and light orange lilies, all the girls breathed in a breath of anticipation and hope where as all the guys recoiled at the sight of it.

"I'm looking for a girl called Red?" he asks hesitantly and my mouth drops open while all the girls around me death glare me hoping I`ll trip and break my leg so they can go up and collect it. Izzy pushes me on the shoulder telling me to move; I get up on automatic and walk to the top of the class towards to the guy who is holding them out to me, I thank him silently and then sprint back to my seat not even looking at the note. What does it say" whispers Izzy with Mia grinning along with her, I sigh and look down at it, in his god awful hand writing is **Dear Red. I hope this embarrassed you as much as I think it will, also hope you like the colours of the flowers, tried to get some the same colour as your hair but they didn't have that bright a red. Lightwood :-) **

"Asshole" I mutter to myself which is received with curious glances by the other two, I shake off their answers with a flick of my hand and go back to looking at how beautiful the lilies actually were. When the bell rings I'm out of my desk and class before anybody can look at them, **Save myself the embarrassment and death glares **I think as I make my way to the locker wondering how the hell I'm going to keep these alive until I can go home and feed them or whatever you`re supposed to do with flowers.

As I get up to my locker there he is. He`s leaning against my locker with that lazy grin I've come to like and his eyes are scanning the crowd looking for someone, **You. **My heart says but I don't believe it until I come into view and his face brightens up like a fairground, he lifts himself off the lockers the smirk growing on his face as he comes up to me, "Nice flowers" he says pointing at them and I snort **Fishing for compliments much Lightwood? **Then say; "Yeah I know, some second year gave them to me. I think he has a crush on me to be honest, so cute." As I open my locker to dump books into. Lightwood`s hands curl into fists and he growls out "Wait till I get my hands on him, I paid good money for his service" and just as he goes to leave I slide down the locker in fits of laughter and he looks at me then swears and sits beside me, "You were joking I'm guessing" he says running his hand through his hair looking sheepish, still laughing I just nod my head then sigh "Ah I needed that, thanks for being the lovable idiot there." I say as I get up and open my locker for a little crisp white envelope to slip out and land on the floor; with a curious glance at Lightwood who just looks back blankly I pick it up and open it.

Neatly written on the inside is _Football Field 3pm don't be late ;) _I look at Lightwood expectantly but he`s just keeping a blank face, "Ok.. I know it`s you Lightwood. I'm not stupid, what`s going on at the football field?" I say which just get`s Lightwood grinning, he goes to take my hand but I slap it away getting him laughing. "It`s for me to know and you to wait and see" he says winking then walks away still chuckling to himself.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**EARLY UPDATE :D Hi everyone HAPPY FRIDAY :D Thanks to all who have reviewed, Favorited or followed my story, means a lot ;) Big fan girl hug and shout out to MusicallyChallenged who is the Super Special Awesomeness Beta 5eva! Weird question now; Anybody read the Trylle Trilogy by Amanda Hocking? Did you love it as much as I have? Finn or Loki...? apart from that enjoy and I`ll probably update again tomorrow if I get enough reviews *Hint hint ;)***

**Idiot. **I think as I head towards History. **What the hell is he going to do now, whatever it is if he embarrasses me I swear to god his face is going to get acquainted with my shoes. It`s still sweet though **I can`t help thinking. **Ok yes it is but come on its Lightwood, I wouldn't be surprised if something accidentally imploded or something bizarre like that. **I laugh at that thought then realise whose in this class. Simon. **Oh holy crap. Do I talk to him? Demand an apology? NO just sit down and pretend he doesn't exist, much easier. **

So I walk in with my head down and take a seat as far away as I can to him, yet the moment I come into the room I know his eyes are on me following me to my seat. I take out all my stuff then keep my eyes trained on the desk willing myself not to look at him cause that might just provoke him. The teacher comes in all happy smileys and I wish I could be like that but I'm too anxious to even try a grimace, she collects up the homework and then starts talking about something I learnt already so I can blank. **Less than five minutes left you can do this, just think of Lightwood and how funny it`ll be to see him trying to woo you. **

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when the teacher starts handing back essays and calls my name to come collect mine, I scramble up and take it accidentally looking at Simon as I pass to my chair, he glares back at me for what feels like hours but then just looks away as the bell rings. I grab my bag and just as I'm leaving the room Simon bangs against my shoulder muttering "Ginger" as he walks out, I blank then walk to him shoving through the crowd to get him. "Hey!" I yell at him making him turn, I grab him and pull him into an empty classroom shut the door and then say; "I heard that and so what if I'm a ginger? You`re an asshole but you don't see me parading it around. So unless you have a better retort you, you idiotic person should go find something better to do with your pathetic life. Instead of picking fights because of somebody`s hair colour".

Simon just laughs a cold hard laugh, "You think you`re so brave don't you. Just because you've got Lightwood and his flock wrapped around your pinkie finger doesn't mean you have me. I can see the true you, the little baby ginger too scared to go talk to other people instead you spend all your time with the lightwood bitch and her little friend scared that people are going to hurt you like you were before. It`s true isn't it, I know it is that look on your face says it all" I stand there numbly while Simon just smirks at me.

"Shut up" I whisper trying to clear my head of his words that are breaking the perfect wall I've built around those secrets since I was small. Simon just laughs and edges towards me with an evil grin on his face, "So who was it then? A boyfriend, Nope that`s not it I can tell, a family member? Ah it is." He says as he edges closer and closer to me, "Shut up" I say again hopefully this time with some conviction in my voice but it doesn't work because now he`s up in my personal space.

"Was it your parents? So it was your parents. "he says to my flinch, "To be honest with you because It`s always good to be honest, I don't see what they did wrong, you were most definitely an ugly ginger growing up so they gave you up before you disappointed them anymore with your stupidity or rudeness". Then before I even know what I'm doing my hand is flying and its connecting with his face causing him to stumble back in surprise. I use that moment to get out of there before the tears start falling; **they gave you up before they would be more disappointed in you**;Kept searing into my brain as I run towards the girls bathroom that nobody uses because apparently somebody cut themselves there. **So much for being brave **I think as I lock myself into a stall and just sit there letting the tears fall down my face trying to forget what he said by distracting myself reading all the writing on the back of the door letting the tears flow not bothering to let wipe them up. A gentle knock on the door indicates I'm not alone anymore. "Go away" I snarl to whoever it is, the person just chuckles and says "You should know by now I'm not leaving Clare" and I sigh, "What is it Jace, in a middle of a girly crisis here. "I saw you crying Red. Come out and just tell me what`s wrong and I can sort it out" he says gently which just pisses me off even more, "You can`t! Don't you get that, this has nothing to do with you all this has to do with stupid little me and my parents".

"Hey we all have parent issues Clare it`s only natural." I snort then open the door and say; "Not like me you haven't, oh no compared to mine your problems look like a bloody merry- go round." Then slam it close again squeezing my eyes closed to the held in tears. "Clare I'm coming in" he says with conviction and I look up startled to see him sliding under the door like in a game of limbo.

"What" I sniff "Was the door not an indication that I don't wanna talk" he just ignored me and tells me to move over with his hands. I do it and he sits beside me takes my hand and says; "Tell me about it"


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Morning :) Thanks to all that have reviewed,Favorited or followed my story as always means SO much. As always shout out to my Awesome Beta MusicallyChalleneged who hasn't killed me yet for the amount of times I`ve left her waiting for me to write more ;)  
**

**Also to 191838 :Ahhhhh! You like Loki too :D I was afraid if anybody had read them they`d have said Finn then I`d have to pretend to like him. Lastly to Tamani7: I know she had WILL. WILL for crying out loud, the moment she left with Jem I wanted to smack her I was so upset!**

**Weird question time (fair warning this may become a habit) Has anybody read either Sookie Stackhouse (if so Eric or Bill) and Who has read The fall of Five yet? I just started and already I know something bad is coming... Tell me what you think :) **

**Apart from that very long note please enjoy and review if you want :) **

**# Disclaimer all characters belong to Cassandra Clare who is going to kill every ship I`ve ever loved in her series :( **

So I do. I tell him all about how my mother and I lived in this one bedroom house and how my mother would have to work horrendous hours just to get me into school and keep me there. "She never went herself; she said that as long as I went and learned she would to." I sniff and Jace wraps his arms around me and I lean into his warm chest.

"It was true. I used to come home and teach her what I learnt that day, then if she caught on quickly which she generally did she would make us a tiny picnic out of whatever we were having for dinner and we would eat it on the living room floor watching television" I smile at the memory and how fun it used to be. "But then she started dating this new guy Robert. At first he was lovely to me, he bought me books that he thought I would like and I soon loved him like the father I never knew, yet by then I was in my teens and didn't want to be as interactive with them and locked myself in my room. Needless to say they started arguing over it and eventually they broke up, but not before my mum realized she had became pregnant. At first she was heartbroken that this baby would grow up without a dad as well, I convinced her that whoever they were wouldn't need him and would be glad without him and better off with us. We became closer and closer after that, messing over baby names and who would be the first to crack and forget the baby was in our four seater" I hiccup out a laugh and Jace just squeezes my hand to continue.

"It was my sixteenth birthday and my mum had saved up enough to buy me this second hand bike, I was over the moon and we were out the back looking at it when the door bell rang. I just presumed it was Rachel my best friend from my old school, so my mum went to get it as she could still walk and the bump was only a couple of months gone now. I didn't realise until I heard- "I took a deep breath then continued quietly "I heard my mother scream and I thought maybe the baby had finally started to kick or something trivial like that. It wasn't though, it was my father who I never knew, he went on to" I broke down again sobbing never having told anybody that and Jace just pulled me into him holding me like a sort of protective bubble, "You don't have to finish you know, it`s ok".

I pull away and shake my head, "Yeah I do, my father m-murdered my mother right in front of me, not only her though but my baby brother or sister. Why I'm here is because somehow Simon knows and has just used it against me" I sniff ripping some tissue out of the container and blowing my nose.

"That bastard" Jace growls getting up fists balled up, "Oh no, you aren't leaving, this is my battle. Nothing to do with you ok so just calm yourself." Jace sits down and says; "Anything to do with you concerns me, if you don't uh mind" blushing slightly. I snort and say "I would love it to be. Asshole" before kissing him on the check and him grinning like he had won the lottery.


	13. Chapter 13

**Evening everyone :) Thanks to all that have reviewed, followed etc means a lot :D Ok so this might come across as a Filler chapter so if it is I apologize just I have`nt had time to write that much in the last few days. Thanks to MusicallyChallenged for being my amazing beta 3. GUYS! 4 days till House of Hades I`M SO EXCITED I`M GOING TO CRY! Also I`ve got a new story that I`d love you all to check out it`s called Who is she.. :) please go read that and tell me what you think :D **

**Shout out to: Shkalaboomboom (hope I spelled that right), whose review has made me cry. Yeah It was so sweet I teared up. THANK YOU 3 **

I laugh and get up to wash my hands the grime on the doors warning me not to touch it, I kick the door open and go towards the sink with Lightwood smiling a genuine smile. I wash my hands and just as I'm drying them lightwood comes over and flicks water into my face, I squeal like a silly little girl but soon get him back and that's how we end up having a little water fight instead of being in class learning god knows what.

We are just drying off again when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Thankfully nobody is in here but Lightwood to hear it and he just tuts and tells me off smirking.

I shake my head grinning looking down at my phone and wished I didn't, my whole body froze I couldn't move an inch even if I wanted, Lightwood's voice seems far away even if he was right beside me. It`s an unknown number again but what scared me this time wasn't the basic fact that I didn't know the caller it was the message it held. It scared me deep down in the corners of my heart and for some strange reason I had the deepest fear start to crawl up my spine.

**Isabelle Pov: **

Why I can't get a guy like Mia or Clary. I mean don't get me wrong I love Clary and Mia with my heart but come on. Clary got my idiotic brother the first day she entered this school wrapped around her finger and Mia and Jordan have been sweethearts since primary school so that was out. **What is it about me? **I keep thinking as I walk towards my locker holding my books in one manicured hand and my handbag (an item no girl should leave home without) in the other.

Sighing I get to my locker and open it checking my little compact mirror I super glued to the inside of my locker first day of first year, I was into a sighing mood today and sighed again applying some more cherry lipstick but then wiping off some trying to make it look normal.

Grabbing my books I'm about to close my locker when a tingle goes up my back telling me somebody is looking at me. I turn slowly trying to catch who it is and soon I know who it is. It`s Sebastian Verlarc one of the less cuter guys in our year. He blushes slightly then turns back to his locker which is covered in some alien pictures, a little flutter went through me which was totally foreign to me.

I smile back and throw him a little wave which makes him blush even more. I walk back down the corridor a smile spreading over my face, **this could work...**

**Clary: **

Two words were flashing on the screen, _28 days left. See you soon. _I stare then toss it back into my jeans pockets then turn back to Lightwood who is looking concerned back at me. "Just Luke asking how I'm doing, stop worrying I'm fine" I say waving his worry away with my hand. He scoffs and grabs my phone and holds it up so I can`t reach it, Lightwood reads it much to my protests then hands it back to me with a serious face on him. "We need to go see Luke. Now. Come on" he says and grabs my hand and jogs down the corridor and out the front doors which by now has been vacated by the supervisor Mr. Bradley and make our way to my bike.

"Lightwood hold on do we really need to start panicking over one small text, come on it`s probably just some first year trying to get up in the school pyramid. Let`s just go back inside and you can come back with me after" I plead grabbing his hand and tugging him back towards the school wondering why nobody has come charging out for us giving us monthly detentions. "You don't get it Clare. I've been having the same and different texts for a whole three days now" he says with a hint of panic in his eyes.

"Give me your phone" I say with a tone that says he better not argue me on this, he gives it over grudgingly head down. I scroll through them fear coursing through my veins now. _I`ll kill you as well, soon as I'm out handsome. 31 days till we can meet face to face. You want to stay away from her she`s bad news. _I flinch at the last one, "I think I know who this is"

I toss his phone back to him then walk purposely out of the bathroom heading towards the entrance with Lightwood trying to catch up with me breathing hard. "Clare. Clare hold up, Jesus you can walk fast for a girl" he says laughing, I stop short and he runs straight into me, I smile innocently at him "Oopsies, mind yourself there asshole don't wanna trip over a girl" which gets him shaking his head at me while I smile innocently walking out to the parking lot secretly surprised that someone hasn't tried to stop us from leaving yet.

We walk over to my bike where Lightwood stops and stares at the bike, "What's wrong asshole? Never been on a bike before" I ask innocently yet smirking like a Chester cat.

Lightwood just shakes his head and says "Course I've been on one. They're awesome" while I grab his hand and lead him over, "Don't worry just hold onto my waist and don't let go and you'll be grand" I say ending with a wink. Lightwood sighs and says "You're gonna be the death of me" before taking the extra helmet and putting it on.

I hop on with Lightwood sitting on slowly, laughing I rev the engine then take off with Lightwood gripping my waist like his life depended on it. When we stopped at the lights his grip loosened somewhat, without turning around I quickly ask "How you doing back there?" I get a jumble of words in return and I shrug my shoulders. "I'm gonna take that as an "I'm ok please keep going" so hold tight the lights are changing".

As they turned green I sped up again and Lightwoods grip tightened around my waist once again and I couldn't help but laugh, here's Mr. macho getting scared when there's way bigger things to worry about, like your dad I think. After that I just drive and don't laugh at Lightwood's fear anymore trying not to fall apart again while driving.

When we get home I park my bike round the back then help off a dizzy Lightwood, "You think we could go back a bit. Left my stomach somewhere around the lights" he says on half joking holding his stomach. I grab his hand and direct him to one of the steps, "Sit there and put your head between your legs and take four deep breaths" I say putting him down.

"Yes nurse Red" he mumbles then does as he's told and soon the colour returns to his face, I take his hand and lead him to the front door. "I'll get you a drink then we can talk to Mike and then we can drop you home." I say while I force my key into the lock and wiggling it around until it unlocks with a click.

"Aw you mean you won't show me your room and have a pillow fight?" Lightwood says with a hint of fake disappointment, I laugh and say "Not this time, now hurry up and come in its colder out now"

**Please Review :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody :) Ok so before you read this chapter I want to let you know that I`ve had writers block with this the past few days. So if this seems awful to you just think how I feel updating this :\ On a brighter note please read it and tell me what you think and thanks to MusicallyChallenged who is the best beta 5eva ;) **

We go in and I look around what has become my home. With pictures up of all of us on countless fun days we had just messing around or the little ones communions where we tried our hardest to be the family they never had. Suddenly this wave of sadness and despair washes over me, **what the hell? What`s wrong it`s not like Luke isn't going to try his hardest to keep me where I am. **Yet when I passed every picture it felt like I was looking at them for the last time, as if he could read my mind Jace squeezed my hand in reassurance while I directed him into the kitchen where Luke was at the hob frying something whistling to himself then a ladies manicured hand trails the back of Luke`s back then stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. All this time I'm frozen on the spot mouth wide open in shock I didn't know Luke was seeing someone, why did he never say anything I mean ok it`s weird thinking about it but still I`d like to know the lady who is making him whistle like that.

Apparently my wish was going to come true early because then the lady turns around and I know that face from anywhere. "Peggy?" I splutter out finally entering the room with Jace in tow grinning like this was just what he wanted to see when he came to my home. Peggy drops the plastic cup of orange juice and Luke turns around his mouth falling open and his eyes are saucers on his normally pale face which now completely pink.

"Clary!" she splutters out bending down picking up the cup and placing it on the counter; "What are you doing home from school this early and who`s the handsome guy?" Peggy says as if she`s always been here and knows the whole layout of our house which leads to some unwanted thoughts which make me wanna throw up and scream at the same time which I can tell you is not a nice experience.

"Hey I'm Jace" Jace says shaking Peggy and Luke who has come over and is glaring at me while I return the favour, Peggy looks worriedly between us then says;"How about we sit down and you can tell us why you`re back so early, not that it`s not nice to see you Clare" I flinch at the nickname Luke calls me and then sit down still glaring at Luke.

"So..." Jace says glancing at me trying to get me to continue, I glare one last time at Luke who is now just looking worried to say that this isn't over and we will talk about this. "Why we`re back is simply because somehow my father has started being able to communicate with me and Jace over here through our phones. We thought you should know Luke because this seems a thing you should know. Course we didn't think you`d be here Peggy but that just saves time having to repeat it all over again when Luke freaks out" I say simply.

Luke`s chair scrapes away from the table making me flinch, he gets up and starts pacing the room a look of pure panic on his face which though I said it would causes my panic level to jump a little higher. "Oh this is not good. Why now why?" he mutters walking in circles around the kitchen counter running his hands through his hair which is his way of trying to think of some sort of plan. Peggy just sits there pale and silent and I get worried, ok it`s not exactly ideal that my social worker is sleeping with my guardian but nobody should be that pale.

I'm about to speak when Luke sits down again and says; "Both of you give me your phones I wanna read the texts he sent you" with his hand outstretched waiting for us to produce them. Jace looks at me as if to say _you sure this is a good idea? _I shrug my shoulders slightly and take out my phone placing it in his hand just as Jace takes his out. He hands it to him and Luke snatches it get up again and starts reading them getting angrier and angrier as he reads them. He curses and slams his fist onto the counter causing both me and Peggy to jump out of our chairs.

"Hey" Peggy says grasping Luke`s face making him look at her, "Everything will be alright ok. We just need to think of a plan that will work until I can show this evidence and have him locked up forever, so calm down you`re scaring Clary no matter what she says and lets think of something productive!"

Luke smiles weakly and a stab of jealousy goes through me, usually it`s me and Luke against the little ones supporting each other in arguments but now here's Peggy doing exactly that, **stop being petty and stupid and concentrate on what`s important right now, we need a plan that can help protect your sorry excuse of an ass so think!. ** Peggy and Luke sit down and start thinking along with me and Jace

Just then Jace coughs and says in a quiet voice; "I have an idea"

**Please don`t kill me! **


	15. Chapter 15

**So I have a cold, I`ve had it for three weeks now and it`s making my brain mush. Not fun I can tell you. Here is the next chapter though I apologize if it`s crap blame the cold and Supernatural for occupying my head (I 3 Dean!) Big shout out to ****musicallychallenged who as always puts up with my crappy grammar and turns it into this wonderful stuff ;) shout out to: Ms. Shadowhunter Shaz1993 and Original Shadowhunter for your lovely reviews :) **

His idea is simple yet stupid. "All I think we should do is transfer me into all of Clary's classes so one of us can mind her in school and trips so on so forth. Then when we`re out of school I can teach her some self defense moves my dad taught me and my sister." He says avoiding eye contact with me and just looking at Luke who seems mildly impressed.

He gets up again and starts pacing around the kitchen table again, "You promise you`ll look after her, I mean it`s pretty obvious to see you`re more than friends but you won`t let this get in the way of her training?" he says stopping and locking eyes with Jace refusing to look at me even though I'm making faces at him.

Jace just nods "Yes sir, I promise to keep your daughter safe and teach her without doing something like this." And he turns and kisses me softly on the lips. I don't have time to react just kiss him back and don't stop until Luke is coughing bright red in the face and is frowning at the pair of us. "Right, well as long that that doesn't happen I'm fine with it and I`ll talk to the school and see what I can do" he then turns and starts messing with the plates.

"Hold on, do I not get a say in this?" Luke and Jace turn to me and simultaneously say; "No." And I glare at Jace while Peggy grins at me like _Boyfriends am I right? _And I know we have to leave before I do something stupid like smack her face with a heated plate, Sighing I get up and hug Luke grab Jace`s hand and go back outside to my bike waiting patiently for me like always.

Jace just looks skeptically at it as I get his helmet back out of the pouch. I laugh at his face "Father of your girlfriend sending you threatening texts no problem, getting back on a bike to go back to school? Nope not going to happen." I end up in a fit of giggles leaning against the wall. Jace just strides over takes the helmet and smirks at me which gets me laughing even harder. "C-Call the police we`ve got a bad ass over here!" making me laugh even more until I'm on the ground holding my sides laughing with Jace staring at me as if I've gone mad which I probably have.

Jace shakes his head gets off the bike bends down and kisses me softly like inside, I instantly stop laughing and kiss him back letting him gain access to my mouth groaning as he kisses my throat. Then as instantly as it starts it`s done and Jace is smirking at like a two year old with the keys in his hands twirling them around his fingers.

I jump up and go to snatch them but he`s too quick for me and I stumble while he just turns and smirks even more, I growl in annoyance **fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me. **I charge at him and go right as he turns left and just as he turns I turn left again and tackle him to the floor. He falls and grunts as he lands with me on top of him, I use this to my advantage grabbing the keys before kissing him once then getting up saying; "Nice try, I'm not totally useless" before turning back and putting my helmet hiding the grin spreading over my face.

Jace Point of view.

I'm going to keep her safe. I've never felt this protective about somebody else before, I mean I've felt it for Isabelle and Max but after that nobody really mattered until now. I sit up and just watch as Clary ties her flaming red hair into a messy bun puts her helmet on and slides on protective gloves. **She`s feisty I`ll give her that, also the best kisser you`ve ever had **the voice in my head points out which just gets me thinking of all the times we`ve kissed and how I've never wanted to stop, how when we kiss she has this little sigh I don't even think she knows she does.**. **

"Are you getting on or not?" Clary asks swinging her leg around the seat and sitting down only turning around to look at me. My heart skips a beat and my breath catches **by the angle she`s adorable sitting there in her skinny jeans and tank top looking all bad ass,yup definitely fallen for her now. **

I jump up nodding grab my helmet put it on then get on the back of the bike clinging onto her small frame as she kicks starts the car and heads out of the driveway. We get to the school just as what I realize is the lunch bell goes off, I smile at Clary as she shakes all the hair out of her helmet then grab her hand as we go into the school and can`t help but smile.

We enter the cafeteria and everybody stares and Clary`s hand wiggles in mine and I turn to look at her, she`s gone bright red but is hiding it by her hair. I tighten my grip on her hand and direct her towards her friends in a secluded corner which has my sister and somebody else at it. And clearly by the look on their faces Clary never told them all of what was going on and I can`t help but chuckle at their fish like faces.

We get to the table and sit down Clary flashing me a _you can leave if you want _look but I just shake my head and settle into my seat as my friends come over which makes Izzy`s mouth if possible drop even more, she stares at Clary and something is exchanged but I cannot interpret it. Then a random thought comes into my head **this is where I'm meant to be.**

**As always tell me what you think in a review please :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**HI. Please don`t kill me. I can explain, see my mum and sister went for a holiday in Scotland leaving me my dad and brother alone in the house, take a guess who does most of the cleaning ;)**

**Also I`ve recently come up with a better plot than what I had in mind at first so YAAY, hope you all enjoy this and if I don`t update before have a GREAT Halloween and please please please be safe and don`t knock any kids down for the best sweets (we all do it :D) Also does anybody read The Iron Fey series? is there really a new book out ? **

**Anyway big shout out to MusicallyChallenged who is still my Beta after all the crappy grammar I send her way, thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks! and all those who have Favorited, Followed or just left a nice Review thanks to you too and please do it again with this one ;) **

Izzy and I end up in one of the bathrooms when on further inspection is the bathroom I cried to myself first time here, I shake my head getting back to reality and there is Izzy hands on her hips lips pursed eyebrows raised waiting for an answer. I scuff my shoe off the floor not looking at her face trying to think of some excuse where I don't have to pour my heart out all over again.

Though from the look on her face I'm not leaving until she`s satisfied, sighing I say; "You might as well go get Mia before explain anything, cause I'm not saying it a third time" before sitting on the floor despite how grubby it looks. Izzy raises her eyebrows again and I sigh saying; "Your brother found me and made me tell him being the silly heroin he is" which makes Izzy`s mouth drop open eyes like saucers.

"Oh Jesus Izzy come on. Go get Mia then I shall re tell the lovely story that is me, one night only" I say sarcastically tapping my hands on the floor refusing to say anymore until Mia comes back. Izzy just stays where she is and whispers out; "Clary is something awful going on and that`s why my brother isn't letting you out of his sights" worry clearly on her face. I look up sharply from drawing on the tiles and look at Izzy totally; I jump up and wrap her in a hug Luke used to give me when I woke up screaming the first few months I was there.

"Go get Mia and maybe your idiotic brother and I`ll explain everything to you ok?" I say gently to her as she nods and walks away wiping the tears in her eyes before people see her. Sighing I sit down and out my head in my hands _When had things become so complicated, I was moved here so things like this wouldn't happen again and look what that got me._

I'm snapped out of my black thoughts when Jace saunters into the bathroom with a grin on his face while looking around the room then says sitting down beside me; "Never did I think that dating you I`d become so acquainted with the girls bathrooms Red" grabbing my hand as I playfully shove him making him laugh and tickle me making me squeal trying to get rid of his hands on my neck the only place I'm ticklish.

"When you`re quiet done" says Izzy standing in the entrance with Mia trying to hide a snicker but failing, Jace just smiles and says; "Ah Izzy if you want me to tickle you, you should`ve just asked" grinning pleasantly at her. She snorts shaking her head then sits in front of us with Mia in tow raising one eyebrow saying; "Well? Out with it then, don't keep us waiting"

It takes most of the next class to catch them up and by the end both the girls have shed tears and hugged me in sympathy I really didn't need, Jace just squeezes my hand all the way through adding stuff that I left out along the way.

Izzy sniffs again wiping her eyes on her jumper and says; "We`ll do whatever we need to do to keep you here Clare, you can count on us" Mia nods along with her but pipes up for the first time properly in the course of our story. "Unless it`s two in the morning in which you can wave goodbye to me, my bed and me have a serious relationship to keep up without adding more stuff into it." She says it so seriously we can`t help but laugh and she even smiles as Izzy shakes her head at her in disbelief.

I turn to Jace as they start arguing and he smiles down at me and I swear this is the happiest I've felt in a long time. No matter how drear the situation is it seems I`ll survive as long as these guys are around. I smile and then tug him down so I can kiss him again and as I do he`s chuckling and whispers before our lips touch "Knew you couldn't resist me" before locking lips with me and placing me in his lap.

"Ok EW, we are in the room you two disgusting love birds. God I`d say get a room but we all know what might happen there!" Izzy says hands on her lips and staring straight at us. Despite myself I blush deep red opening my eyes as Jace does who is shaking his head laughing. "Thanks for the tip Iz but maybe later"

She just huffs and leaves the room as the bell goes for next class, we get up and join her to stop short, and in our way is Principal Herondale and Aline smirking behind him. "Oh shit. Shit on a sandwich with a side order of fries" mumbles Mia on my left. Mr. Herondale just continues to stare at us tapping his foot impatiently "Well? Anybody care to explain why you`re all out of class and why you two" he points at me and Jace "Left school earlier?"

I step forward refraining from throwing something glass at Aline`s head to remove the smirk on her snooty face. "I can explain it all sir, so can my friends please leave? It was all my idea so whatever you`re going to do please only do to me" Jace makes a noise and comes to stand by my side "She`s lying, we all had a choice so whatever happens should happen to all of us" I don't even need to turn around to know everybody is nodding along.

Mr. Herondale sighs and says; "Izzy Lightwood and Mia Roberts I'm giving you a warning, if I see you out of class once more this term Detention will look like Heaven compared to what I`ll make you do. Away with you. Now!" he says glaring at each of them. They look me in the eye as they leave and I acknowledge them and silently thank them for being here.

"Now for the two of you" he says looking at the two of us, "What sort of punishment to give you for skipping class" up to now Aline has been smirking none stop a laugh playing on her lips directed solely on me but now she looks startled to Mr. Herondale. "Sir you forgot the whole leaving school early part, that sort of thing can`t be left unpunished for all the school to know" she says in a voice that probably makes men fall over themselves to get to talk to her for even a moment.

He nods absentminded "Yes that too, to my office the two of you immediately." He turns and stalks out of the bathroom door down the corridor leaving me and Jace to look at Aline who just grins and waves bye to us with a fake pout on her face. Jace glares and Aline then turns and starts following the principal leaving me and her to bitch glare each other.

Still smirking she says; "I told you not to mess with me bitch, you got what was coming for you" smirking victoriously at me, I laugh and turn to walk away to Jace who is waiting at the doors for me. I quickly turn and kick her in the shin causing her to shriek and fall on one knee. I put a shocked face as the principal and Jace run back in to inspect the noise.

"What happened?" Mr. Herondale asks looking between me and Aline who is sitting on the floor sobbing over dramatically, she sobs then chokes out; "Clary kicked me! Sue her arrest her give her at least a month's worth of detention!" she says pointing a bony finger at me. I look up shock clearly on my face.

"Is this true?" Mr. Herondale asks me looking serious, I hold one hand over my heart and say in the most innocent voice I can muster; "Oh no, I was following you out of the bathroom with Mr. Lightwood here when Ms. Penhallow must`ve tripped on those god for saken shoes of her and banged her knee. I would _never _hurt another human being in this good school."

Mr. Herondale nods convinced and just casually says to Aline who looks like a fish out of water mouth wide open staring up at us, "Go to the nurses office and get it checked up also don't wear those shoes again or the same thing will happen again" then turns away and starts walking away again.

Just before I leave with Jace I crouch down to Aline`s level and whisper; "Told you not to mess with me" before winking and grabbing Jace`s hand before making our way from the bathroom area.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I`m sorry but I can`t see all those who have reviewed, blame my computer technology does`nt like me at all... Anyway all those who have reviewed (you know who you are) THANK YOU! keep them coming ;) to all those who have followed or Favorited means a lot :') Beta: MusicallyChallenged who is so totally amazing words just can`t describe it ;) **

Mr. Herondale sits down at his desk, and then turns his attention towards Jace and me which makes me even more nervous even with Jace squeezing my hand for comfort. He indicates for us to sit down in front of him and we do but on the edge of our seats, he folds his arms raises his eyebrows and says; "Well are you two going to explain yourselves or do I need to call home and have your parents come in?"

I shake my head in sheer panic and say; "It was really my fault that I took myself and Jace out of school and for a very selfish reason" which gets a snort from Jace who is shaking his head looking at me like _seriously, you're going to start blaming yourself for this? _

"She`s lying sir, the reason she "took me out" wasn't selfish at all and is a matter of urgency that we should've probably told you earlier but we`re here now ready to tell you. Together" he says and warmth floods through me for this guy who has changed himself just for me.

"And what is this matter of urgency then?" Mr. Herondale asks looking between the pair of us eyebrows raised, just as Jace is about to speak again the phone rings and Mr. Herondale holds his hand up to stop us then picks it up.

"Hello, yes this is him, ok... Oh ok, yes very. We shall do everything in our power to assist this problem be terminated, the boy? Yes, yes I see. Yes the boy shall be transferred as soon as possible don't you worry Mr. Garroway, yes goodbye" Mr. Herondale comes off the phone looking flustered and pale staring straight at me causing me to unintentional flinch.

"That was your guardian Clary and he has somewhat explained what has been going on with you. If you would be so kind could you possibly fill me in so I can give a full report to the board?" he says after taking two deep breaths and has got some colour back into his checks.

"With pleasure" I smile grabbing Jace`s hand and re-telling the story for a third time today this time with not a hint of a tear just solemn voices and gripped hands.

After what feels like an eternity Mr. Herondale is staring at me paled faced and looks somewhat like a fish, I want to ask him to close his mouth but I don`t want to push my luck either and end up in detention.

Mr. Herondale just coughs awkwardly then finally says; "We will do everything in our power to help you out, if that includes this fine young man transferring into your classes then so be it, we shall do as long as he gets a permission slip signed by his parents" He smiles like that little speech deserves a noble peace prize all by itself.

I just nod grab the note and drag Jace out of the room before he can start sympathizing with me asking how in the heavens I could survive with a murderous father and the sadness of my mother being the victim. They don't say it out loud which is even worse, I mean if you`re going to say something about me say it to my face, not stealing glances at me and whispering my story around to anybody who would listen.

Sighing I walk to my locker and open it with Jace lazily leaning against the other lockers grinning straight at me, I instantly grow suspicious that face holds I just farted in your bag and you`re about to open it kind of look.

"Why are you looking at me like that...?" I ask getting ready to run the other direction screaming fire, he just smirks even more and entwines his hand in mine and says; "Well you know the way I've to get my mum and dad to sign this permission slip. This would be a very good time to introduce you to the folks; you know so to make it obvious that you`re not just a figment of mine and Izzy`s imagination, also my mother wants to hug you for bringing me to A&E when she was away at a conference.

I stand there stock still, I can`t move my hands have gone sweaty yet I feel I could run a marathon and still have energy. Jace is smirking at me like a two year old getting away with something. "The bad-ass Clary Fray too scared to come meet the parents of your loving boyfriend and your best friend who by the way, is demanding that if we break up she gets to kick me where the sun don't shine, which I blame you for." He says grinning grabbing onto my hand.

I laugh and say; "I've taught her well I think. I`ll come tonight but one thing." Jace turns around and faces me as we stand in the middle of the corridor just staring at each other, well him looking down at me and me craning my neck to look at him.

Jace picks a piece of my hair that`s fallen around my face and tucks it behind my ear as if it`s the most normal thing to do, my face burns up and yet I can`t help but feel so much more safer. "What if your family doesn't like me" I whisper looking into his golden eyes wondering how I got someone like him.

Jace just looks at me and simply says; "You are Clary Fray, the girl who from day one didn't care what anybody or anything said about you, can defend yourself better than any guy I've ever known, and you`re scared of my mundane family of five? Come on you`ll be grand, it`s me you should be worried like I've to go home and tell them you`re coming and what stuff you like to eat."

I smile feeling better already and grab his hand swinging it slightly as we walk down the corridor towards the entrance. "Tell your mum I like most things but I'm a vegetarian, so pasta will be grand for me." I laugh as Jace takes out a pen and starts furiously scribbling this all down on his hand.

We walk outside hand in hand as people swarm out the doors heading towards their cars or walking with their friends out the school gates singing along to their favourite tune and I can`t help but smile, because there standing beside my bike is my little group of friends just smiling back at us waiting for us to meet them and I can`t help but feel that I`ll be fine as long as I have these guys.

We come down the steps and walk over to them smiling, "Well what happened in Mr. Herondale`s office" asks Maia smiling up at us while Izzy applies lip gloss to her already glossed out lips smacks them turns to us then says; "Yeah dish the dirt, what detention did you guys get, I once heard about this girl having to scrub toilets for her detention. I swear to whoever is in the sky I`d just die."

I laugh and then say; "We didn't actually get detentions, my guardian Luke swooped in and saved the day before he could. Yet I still need both of you girl`s help on something very important" this snatches the girls attention in less than a second, I smile and say; "I'm going to yours for dinner tonight, Izzy and I sort of need a help looking my best" blushing at the end.

I don't have any time to blush because in the two seconds since I've said the words, I've been engulfed into a jumping up and down bear hug of me Izzy and Maia all laughing and squealing.

Izzy comes out of the hug and says; "You know what this means right... MANICURES!" _oh hell what`ve I gotten myself into now..._

**Dinner comes in next chapter... get reviewing or it might just not happen ;) :P **


End file.
